saga media luna, sailor moon r
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: ¿y si la luna hubiera sido cubierta por la luna negra?¿que pasa cuando la ambición maligna se lleva al guerrero que debe defender el planeta? es tarea de 4 guerreros, mas un enamorado con el corazón roto, regresar todo al cauce original, o será...¿Qué el mal con su nueva princesa?¿ganará la batalla y se consolidará para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

Toc toc toc toc hola…si, ya se, tengo un par de proyectos en pausa, no me llega la inspiración y amor de locos, me tiene absorbida.

En fin, no se si fui la única, que cuando vio el capítulo del primer rapto dijo o pensó: "¡si hechízala!" como en mi personal opinión, Naoko no le hizo justicia a esta pareja (una Serena malvada hubiera sido algo muy interesante de ver) les propongo esta versión de la saga, a partir del capítulo en cuestión ¡espero sepan tenerme paciencia!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento ver el lado maligno de serena…a veces.

Saga media luna, sailor moon R.

El límite del futuro, el deseo oculto de Diamante.

Las sailors scouts, habían llegado por fin al Tokio de Cristal, había sido difícil, desde la llegada de Rini, el enfrentamiento ante las 4 hermanas de la persecución y Rubeus, la lucha en el espacio, los múltiples enfrentamientos con Essmeralda, la enfermedad de Rini causada por el enemigo y por fin, se decidieron ir al futuro, tras encontrar a la sailor de la puerta,los guerreros lunares entraron al Tokio de Cristal y nada, absolutamente nada los pudo preparar para el desolado paisaje que se virlumbraba a su alrededor, todo eran ruinas por doquier.

-ese debe ser el palacio real. Dijo Amy mirando la contrucción de cristal azulado que quedaba como último vestigio de esplendor –que niebla tan fuerte. Dijo Rey.

-alguien se acerca. Dijo Lita - ¿será algún enemigo? Se preguntó Mina,Serena abrió mucho los ojos - ¡es tuxido mask!¡pero el es otro tuxido mask! Exclamó la rubia, Darien se adelantó - ¡no nos dejaremos engañar por ti enemigo! Exclamó el joven lanzando una rosa, pero esta, traspasó a la imagen.

-soy el rey Endimiun. Se presentó el hombre idéntico a Darien Chiva –por favor, acompáñenme. Rogó, los guerreros de la luna,lo siguieron curiosos y anonadados.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en un deslumbrante palacio negro, un atractivo joven miraba sin cesar el olograma de sailor moon, que infinitamente caminaba hacia el, absorto en sus pensamientos, Esmeralda había fallado, el le había ordenado traerla y ella, había desobedecido por su egoísmo, acompañándolo, 2 personas, Esmeralda y Zafiro, el peli azul, miraba con odio la mirada que su hermano, le dirigía al olograma.

Mi príncipe ¿estás pensando en esa sailor moon? Preguntaba la joven peli verde, apretando mas,el abanico que sostenía en sus manos, el príncipe Diamante se levantó.

En vista de que has fallado, yo iré personalmente a encargarme del enemigo. Esmeralda dio un paso hacia adelante –no hace falta, yo puedo eliminarlos a todos. Dijo.

-no. Determinó el príncipe con toda la fuerza de su autoridad –yo me encargaré del enemigo. Aseguró y acto seguido, desapareció, Esmeralda lanzó el abanico a la imagen de la perpetua caminante.

Yo creo querida Esmeralda, que recibiremos una sorpresa en la familia dijo Zafiro - ¡vas a permitirlo Zafiro? Preguntó la peli verde, el peli azul se encogió de hombros.

Son los deseos de mi hermano. Dijo mientras desaparecía del trono, Esmeralda miró ya el inútil proyector de ologramas herida y celosa.

Los guerreros de la luna, llegaron al palacio, Serena sostenía a la pequeña Rini en brazos, que por algúna razón se había quedado dormida en cuanto pusieron pie sobre Tokio de Cristal, el rey Endimiun, les contó la historia de la familia de la luna negra y un dato mas curioso, que Rini era hija de ellos mismos en el futuro, eso dejó a Serena y Darien anonadados, al final, el rey terminó con la teoría del lazo de amor y una frase conmovedora "el corazón que confía en su pareja, sin importar lo que suceda, es el mas fuerte"" Serena y Darien se miraron con adoración, mas de repente, la imagen fue interrumpida al sentir una brisa negra que envolvió a los 6 guerrero, y una risa maligna, sobre ellos de pie, apareció un guapísimo joven de cabellos plateados y ojos azules, Serena lo enfrentó.

¡quien eres tu! El príncipe Diamante pensó para si:

Esa mirada, ella tenía esa mirada aquella vez. Por un leve momento, su cerebro le mostró una imagen de la neo reina Serena, el príncipe sonrió.

Ahora tu, vendrás conmigo. Darien intuyendo lo que el desconocido iba a hacer, lanzó una rosa, que fue desviada por el príncipe, al sacar su tercer ojo, mejor conocido por los nemesianos como el ojo hipnótico, Lita intentó atacar.

Trueno de… pero no pudo concluir, cayó arrodillada –fuego de… intentó seguirla Rey, mas ella, Amy y Mina junto a Darien cayeron arrodillados, debilitados por el sorprendente poder del enemigo.

Oh no, he perdido mi poder. Dijo débilmente Lita, la risa del joven volvió a dejarse sentor, Serena se levitó, asustada miró a sus amigas y en un acto reflejo, lanzó a Rini, pensando que eso era, lo que el enemigo quería.

Aunque el conejo haya escapado de mis manos, en realidad tu eres el premio que yo buscaba. La rubia se volvió para enfrentarlo e inmediatamente, quedó bajo el poder del ojo hipnótico del príncipe, desapareciendo y cayendo desmayada en el proceso.

¿Serena! Exclamaron las sailors, Rey cargó a Rini.

Descuida tuxido mask, creo que se a donde se la llevó el príncipe. Dijo el rey Endimiun re apareciendo.

Al despertar Serena, se llevó la mano a la cabeza –me duele la cabeza. Pensó la rubia abriendo los ojos, notó un frío en sus hombros.

-pero ¿y este vestido? Se asustó mas al no ver su broche por allí - ¡y mi medallón? Se preguntó con pánico, sintió la tibieza del broche en su mano derecha, lo tomó, suspiró con alivio.

-no tengo fuerzas ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó al final mirando su alrededor, cuando lo vio, el apuesto joven que había osado llevársela –no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que despertaras, no me sorprende, ya que eres tu, aunque mi palacio no es buen sitio para despertar. Dijo el príncipe Diamante con diversión, Serena clavó sus ojos en los de el.

- ¿Quién eres tu? Le preguntó al joven –yo soy el príncipe Diamante, jefe de black moon, futuro sobreano del Tokio de Cristal, y tu, eres la neo reina Serena, es hora de que hablemos. Un rayo negro transparente fue lanzado hacia la muchacha, qien gimió al verse levitada, alzó su broche.

- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar! Invocó con fuerza, pero el brillo dorado no se manifestó, Serena palideció –no me transformé. Pensó para sus adentros, el príncipe Diamante desapareció y apareció en frente de ella, le tomó el rostro y lo acercó a si, Serena gritó un rotundo "no" y le dio un bufetóna su mano, el joven abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido pero inmediatamente su mirada se puso tan fría como siempre.

-tu poder está siendo retenido por el cristal obscuro. Serena parpadeó sorprendida ante la explicación - ¿cristal obscuro? Preguntó –así es, es el cristal de la familia Black Moon. La rubia asintió.

- ¿Por qué atacas nuestro planeta?¿que te hemos hecho? Preguntó, el joven sonrió levemente.

-el fuerte siempre domina al débil, es la ley natural. Aseguró con convicción –mientes, eso no es verdad. Contratacó la rubia.

-quiero hacerte mía, cueste lo que cueste. Dijo el joven tomando su mentón –vivirás aquí sailor moon, protegida por el poder del cristal obscuro. Dijo desplegando el ojo hipnótico, que Serena se quedó viendo una vez mas, fijamente.

-neo reina Serena, me perteneces. Dijo el joven mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la rubia.

Una persona corría, corría desesperada - ¡SSerena! Exclamó DDarien angustiado, miró la ventana, pero cuando se iba a lanzar por ella, para quitar a ese maldito de su amada Serena una pared de energía lo repelió, el pelinegro intentó en vano romperla con las rosas, y sus ojos, se abrieron al ver como el príncipe Diamante besaba a su querida sailor moon, a la que el había dejado por querer protegerla, se llenó de rabia, de un profundo odio contra ese joven arrogante, su princesa cayó desmayada en los brazos de su peor enemigo, su luna dorada apareció para romperse en pedazos y ser reemplazada por la luna invertida que ese truán lucía con orgullo, Serena abrió.

-no…no…no..no…no..¡Seeeereeeeenaaaaaa! gritó Darien como un animal heridocayendo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo.

Elpríncipe Diamante, miró a su amada, que ahora, lo miraba con adoración absoluta.

¿mi príncipe?¡que hacemos aquí? El peli plateado sonrió.

-no se porque razón, querías estar sola, y viniste al cuarto hipnótico, vamos hermosa, vamos hacia otros sitio. Serena asintió, abrazó al príncipe Diamante y bajó con el hacia el suelo, se fueron abrazados dándose y dándose besos mientras el,con mucho cuidado, procedía a cambiar la energía del cristal de plata.

Las sailors, miraron a Darien llegar, con la cabeza gacha y profundamente derrotado - ¿Qué pasa Darien? Preguntó Lita - ¿Dónde está Serena? Preguntó Amy.

-la perdí, intenté rescatarla, pero el enemigo lo protegió todo, fue imposible, el, el la controló. Mina abrió mucho los ojos.

-no, no, es imposible, Serena no, no ¡no! Exclamó llorando, al igual que Darien, al igual que todas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ¿Qué hay? Bueno, acá hay ¡otro capi!

Bienvenida Selene, a las filas, espero que este fic llene tus expectativas, bienvenida igual tsukiimeprincess y smilexsr al uebo proyecto.

Serena me fascina, como buena es maravillosa, pero cono villana ¡es fascinante!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un gran REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo les muestro lo que en mi opinión, debió haber sido esta porción de la r.

La princesa Serena de la luna negra.

En el castillo del príncipe de la luna negra, el ambiente al menos para 2 de los integrantes de la familia, era cálido y placentero, dentro de la negra fortaleza, se ocultaba un paraíso de verdor, que era e lugar favorito de la princesa Serena, en este paraíso, se encontraba de igual modo su dormitorio.

-todo es tan bello aquí. Dijo la rubia –que hermoso será cuando la tierra sea la cubierta de obscuridad y Némesis obtenga el brillo y el resplandor, del planeta que nos robó todo. Una suave brisa se sintió detrás de ella, Serena se dio la vuelta.

- ¡mi príncipe!¡al fin llegaste! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Preguntó Serena a Diamante, quien se había sentado con elegancia en el césped, ella se acurrucó en la capa de el, el joven la abrazó, que maravilloso era amar y ser aado por su querida sailor moon, ella haría lo que el quisiera, eso era lógico, estaba total e indiscutiblemente bajo su poder, Serena le aferró los brazos al cuello.

-te amo, rincesa Serena. Dijo el –yo mas, mi príncipe. Dijo ella, mientras el se inclinaba con ternura y la besaba, le acarició el rostro.

-hermosa, eres tan hermosa. Susurró en su oído –tu eres tan apuesto mi príncipe, tan guapo, tan varonil. Respondió ella con adoración y dulzura, el joven sonrió, besó la frente de la sailor y volvió a besarla en los labios, cuando se soltaron, ambos se acostaron en la capa del príncipe.

- ¿entonces? Preguntó Serena - ¿entonces que? Preguntó el a su vez, distraído por la bella imagen de ella mirándolo como su todo, Serena hizo un mohín.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Diamante rió suavemente, le acarició en rostro, desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta la barbilla, suspiró.

-Esmeralda y el gran sabio,no me dejaron escapar rápido, incluso Zafiro…se ha portado un poco esquibo conmigo. A el le deleitó ver como ella se preocupaba por el, Serena se sentó, sus cabellos cayendo a los lados en sus chunguitas.

-eso no está bien, hablaré con Zafiro. Diamante negó –no vale la pena, déjalo, que siga con su malcriadéz. Serena negó –pero el no puede estar enfadado contigo mi príncipe. El la abrazó y la hizo caer encima suyo, los rubios cabellos de ella hacían un hermoso contraste con su camisa blanca.

-déjalo, no vale la pena. Dijo con calma, Serena asintió de forma sumisa, el incrementó la fuerza del abrazo.

- ¿sabes de que tengo ganas hermosa? Preguntó coqueto –no, dime. Respondió ella con sinceridad.

-de besarte tanto, tanto, que nos perdamos en el abismo del amor y el deseo. Ella lo abrazó –pues adelante, te pertenezco. Dijo con amor, seguridad y un leve toque de sumisión, Diamante asintió.

-así es princesa, me perteneces, ter amo. Dijo mientras procedía a besarla.

Al despertar Rini, lo hizo en su dormitorio del castillo, se preguntó que habría pasado mientras estaba dormida, salió del dormitorio y miró el alrededor, llegó al salóm donde Serena había sido raptada.

-chicas ¿Dónde está Serena? Preguntó al ver a las 4 sailors cada una separada, aún llorando, Amy la miró.

-oh Rini, oh, Serena, es ta, tan hor, horrible de, de decir. Dijo, Rini negó no entendiendo.

-no entiendo nada Amy ¿Dónde está Serena? Mina sollozaba a todo pulmón, Rey la miró –Serena ha sido raptada y malignizada por el enemigo, ell, ella es un integrante de la familia de la luna negra ahora. Rini se quedó de piedra.

-no…no…no…no ¡es una tonta!¡como se dejó capturar así! Exclamó desolada, Lita clavó sus ojos en los de Rini.

- ¡Serena no se defendió porque te tenía en brazos!¡mocosa malagradecida! Exclamó enfadada.

- ¡igual!¡es débil!¡es tonta y débil!¡díganme que por lo menos dejó el cristal de plata! Rey se levantó como un rayo y abofeteó a Rini.

- ¡tonta!¡eres una estúpida!¡Serena podrá ser débil a la hipnosis si!¡despistada también!¡pero jamás le digas tonta!¡jamás le digas tonta a mi amiga! Exclamó muerta de rabia - ¡detente sailor mars! Exclamó el rey Endimiun al ver a su hija en el suelo con la mejilla roja.

- ¡es una tonta!¡por su culpa no podremos rescatar a mi mamá! Mina se levantó igual.

- ¡ojalá nunca hubieras aparecido!¡si tu no hubieras llegado a nuestra vida!¡Serena no hubiera sido raptada por ese ser despreciable! Rini se levantó y se fue corriendo de la sala, el rey Endimiun las miró molesto.

-no tienen derecho. Dijo –ella no tiene derecho. Dijo Lita –mejor guárdese su lengua, porque sinó, quien va a pagar nuestra rabia va a ser usted. Dijo Mina.

-además Darien, tu, tu ¡tu nunca tuviste derecho de juzgar a Serena!¡siendo tu mas débil que ella!¡siempre te controlan a ti!¡te llevaron 2 veces!¡fuiste tan poca cosa que en vez de regresar entero lo hiciste separado!¡y cuando volvieron!¡le hiciste daño para protegerla supuestamente! Exclamó Rey con toda su furia al rey Endimiun, pero Darien fue el que le respondió.

- ¡no te permito que!... Rey lo abofeteó - ¡no!¡yo no te permito a ti mas!¡débil!¡llorón!¡fríbolo!¡nunca la mereciste!¡que triste que solo me dejé llevar por tu belleza y porque eres un gran besador! Exclamaba la sailor del fuego fuera de4 si.

-eres débil a la hipnosis, nadie te ha juzgado, ni te ha criticado ni nada ¡pero basta con que ella lo sea!¡para que la humilles!¡se acabó! Exclamó mientras salía de la sala llorando, tras haberle dado otro bofetón a Darien, Lita se levantó.

-estoy de acuerdo, eres poca cosa. Dijo yendo detrás de Rey, Amy asintió.

-quédate con tu hija, llorona e inútil como tu. Dijo con dolor, Mina asintió –tal para cual, ambos de lo peor. Corroboró yendo detrás de sus amigas, Darien se dejó caer de rodillas.

-tienen un mes para recuperarla. Dijo el rey Endimiun - ¿un mes? Preguntó tuxido mask, el rey asintió.

-si para el mes, no la has rescatado, el futuro comenzará a cambiar. Darien asintió.

-entraré al castillo, la rescataré a costa de mi propia vida. Dijo mientras se iba.

Rini, estaba llorando en la sala, donde su madre descansaba en el ataúd de cristal mamá, nunca voy a poder liberarte. Dijo la pequeña colocó su manoen la fría superficie.

-lo siento mamá, lo siento por no poder rescatarte. Dijo la niña mientras se deslomaba a llorar, Zafiro estaba en el trono, el cual, se hallaba cacío.

-desde que mi hrmanoconvirtió a esa niña, hemos tenido muchas dificultades, ha descuidado sus labores. Dijo, Esmeralda asintió fríamente.

-lo único que ha hecho desde que esamocosa llegó, ha sido besuquearse con ella. El gran sabio apareció, al tiempo que la puerta se abría.

-vaya, al fin te dignas aparecer, hermano. Dijo Zafiro con frialdad, Diamante le lanzó una de sus miradas penetrantes.

-he venido a presentarles a la princesa de la luna negra, Serena. Dijo sin mas, ambos jóvenes se acercaron al trono, Diamante se sentó en la silla, Serena en el apoyabrazos derecho, se sonrieron, el engarzó su brazo derecho en la cintura de ella.

-los escucho. Dijo por fin la cabeza de la familia de la luna negra, mientras Serena, le colocaba la mano en el hombro, su otra mano, enlazada con la de el, Esmeralda se moría de celos, Zafiro, de indignación.

-príncipe Diamante. Comenzó el gran sabio -se que las sailors han discutido con el rey Endimiun y con el conejo, es nuestra oportunidad para obtener al conejo. Diamante negó.

-ya no necesitamos al conejo, con el poder de mi princea es suficiente. Dijo, Zafiro negó.

-sabes bien, que necesitamos al conejo, el cristal de plata que ella tiene no es tan fuerte como el del siglo XXX. El gran sabio asintió.

-el príncipe Zafiro tiene razón. Dijo con calma –dices adivino, que las sailors están dispersas. Dijo Serena por fin, el gran sabio asintió.

-así es princesa, debemos atacarlas y matarlas ahora que están débiles. Serena asintió –es cierto. Dijo pensativa.

-si las acabamos ahora, el futuro y el pasado serán nuestros ¿tu que opinas mi príncipe?Diamante clavó los ojos en Serena.

-tienes razón hermosa, Esmeralda: ve a matar a las sailors scouts. La peli verde asintió.

-a la or… pero fue interrumpida –no. Dijo Serena con firmeza, Diamante, Zafiro y el gran sabio, clavaron sus ojos en ella, Diamante mas que todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó atónito –he dicho no, Esmeralda es inútil, falló cuando la mandaste por el conejo, aunque ha obtenido energía, no es suficiente para abrir la puerta de las tinieblas, es incompetente… Esmeralda interrumpió.

- ¡como te atreves!¡maldita mocosa! Serena clavó sus ojos fríos en los de Esmeralda, Diamante la miró.

-guarda silencio, Esmeralda. Dijo - ¡no!¡no lo haré!¡como puedes permitir que me vilipendie así! Serena se levantó con suavidad.

- ¿y no lo has hecho?¿no has sido derrotada una y otra vez por el enemigo? ¡no tuve que ir yo personalmente a matar a sailor moon! Zafiro y Esmeralda abrieron mucho los ojos, Serena alzó el broche con el cristal de plata que se veía un poco opaco.

- ¡robé su poder!¡y ahora soy el ama del cristal de plata!¡si no hubiera sido por mi!¡esa niña tonta te habría matado! Exclamó, Esmeralda no dijo nada.

-me niego a recibir tus órdenes. Aseguró, Serena sonrió con malignidad - ¿en serio? Sacó una corriente obscura de su mano y la lanzó hacia Esmeralda quien chilló de dolor, Zafiro abrió mucho los ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba los labios del príncipe Diamante.

- ¡hermano!¡dile que se detenga!¡va a matarla! Exclamó Zafiro desesperado.

-hermosa…llamó Diamante con tentativa, Serena volteó a mirarlo –baja un poco la intensidad. Dijo, en lugar del trueno como tal, eran leves descargas.

- ¿vas a osar desobedecerme Esmeralda? Preguntó Serena con calma.

-no… dijo Esmeralda con debilidad - ¿no que? preguntó Serena una vez mas.

-no, princesa. La corriente cesó –de acuerdo, como decía, Esmerala no irá, lo haré yo. Diamante se levantó de su trono y atajó a Serena.

-hermosa, no. Dijo con apreención, Serena le colocó el dedo en los labios.

-príncipe, el cristal de plata lo tengo yo, no hay manera en la que puedan destruirme, descuida, regresaré bien, pero debes dejarme hacerlo. Diamante cerró los ojos y asintió en silencio, Serena lo besó.

-nos vemos. Dijo con diversión desapareciendo, el joven se dejó caer en el trono.

-ve al pasado Esmeralda. Dijo sin siquiera mirarla, la peli verde se dio la vuelta y desapareció, Zafiro miró a su hermano.

-relájate, es una buena idea. Dijo con calma mientras el gran sabio, desaparecía.

Rini tras llorar todo lo que había podido, había ido a uno de los jardines, en el cual, se sentó.

-he fracasado y me he portado muy mal con Serena, una suave brisa la distrajo.

-hola conejo. Dijo Serena con diversión, la niña levantó la mirada asustada, para ver a Serena con un hermoso vestido blanco xon alas, con un adorno en dorado, que le dejaba la espalda al descubierto y esos aretes idénticos a los de los demás, llevaba un broche de ciamante, donde evidentemente, guardaba el cristal de plata, Serena la miró divertida.

-ah, que suerte, me conoces. Dijo riendo al final de la oración, Rini retrocedió.

-no tienes nada que temer, pequeño conejo, he venido a llevarte a un sitio donde te quieren mucho, de verdad, además, podría despertar a tu mamá. Rini retrocedió otro paso mas.

-no, no ¡aléjate!¡socorro! gritó, la luna dorada apareció en su frente, las sailors al ver la fuente de poder, corrieron hacia allí y los ojos de las 4 guerreras se abrieron al ver a su amiga así.

- ¡Serena! Llamó Amy, la rubia se dio la vuelta –sailors scouts, nos volvemos a ver. Dijo con diversión.

-debes reaccionar Serena. Dijo Lita –no se de que hablas,en fin ¡tengan esto!¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó, las 4 sailors resultaron dañadas.

- ¡detente!¡por favor detente Serena! Suplicó Mina - ¡son tan poca cosa!¡mueran!¡centella obscura! Lanzó hacia las 4, Luna apareció.

-si ella tiene el cristal de plata, no podremos hacer nada. Los ojos de la gata negra se llenaron de lágrimas- deberemos matarla. Susurró.

- ¡no! Gritó Rey en un sollozo –es inútil, si el cristal de plata no está no podremos purificarla. Serena reía.

- ¡mueran! Exclamó lanzando mas y mas rayos que pretendían matarlas.

- ¡si ustedes mueren chicas!¡toda esperanza se perderá! Exclamó Luna desesperada.

- ¡no atacaremos a Serena! Gritaron las 4 siendo mas y mas dañadas.

- ¡pero yo no dudaré en matarlas a ustedes! Dijo Serena hiriéndolas una vez mas, las sailors estaban muy dañadas, Serena sonrió y en un movimiento hábil tomó al conejo.

-me llevo mi presa ¡muchas gracias! Exclamó desapareciendo con orgullo y regocijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas ¡espero no me hayan extrañado mucho! Acá hay ¡otro capi!

Me alegra estar haciendo realidad, el sueño de muchas, no se cuantos capis vaya a tener este fic, espero sea alrededor de unos 20 o algo así, pero daré, hasta donde me de mi mentecilla.

¡bienvenida flametsuki! Te llamas casi como otra amiga jejejejeje.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo ¡hago nuestra r ealidad!

El rescate de Rini, la aceptación de asesinar a mi mejor amiga.

Cuando Serena apareció en el castillo, lo hizo con la pequeña sujeta por la espalda - ¡Serena suéltame por favor! Rogaba la niña - ¡eres sailor moon!¡tu luchas por el amor y la justicia!¡amas a Darien y! Serena la calló de una bofetada –es suficiente, pequeño conejo, ya cállate de una maldita vez. Diamante apareció - ¿hermosa? Pero si es, el conejo. Dijo asombrado y orgulloso, Serena asintió con calma, apareció unas cuerdas negras y ató a la niña, se acercó a su príncipe, que la envolvió en un amoroso y anelante abrazo, los labios de ellos se jutaron.

-buen trabajo. Murmuró el príncipe Diamante besando su frente –gracias mi príncipe lo hice para poder atrapar y matar a las scouts. Dijo la princesa mientras el peli plateado acariciaba su rostro con adoración, sus ojos clavados en los de ella brillando como un sol.

-adoro tu inteligencia hermosa, te amo. Murmuró el besándola nuevamente, ella le entregaba sus labios y su alma, el grito de Rini, los desconcentró de esa tarea.

- ¡eres un monstro Diamante!¡eres un monstro porque tu amor es falso! El príncipe rió con diversión ante las palabras de la niña.

-el amor se puede arrebatar pequeño conejo. Dijo con calma, abrazando a su princesa por la cintira, Serena apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de el.

- ¡sabes que ella no te ama!¡amará siempre a Darien! Gritó la niña - ¡no digas ese maldito nombre! Espetó Serena reflejo de la letal ira del príncipe de la luna negra.

- ¡es verdad! Comenzó la pequeña, Serena se acercó y la agarró por el cuello –escúchame bien, mocosa, mas te vale que te calles o aparte de matar a tus amigas con mis manos ¡me aseguraré de que las mates tu! Después de todo, eres débil a la hipnosis. La niña lloraba silenciosamente, Diamante se acercó por detrás a su princesa.

-suficiente. Dijo con calma –vamos hermosa, tenemos otra cosa que hacer. Dijo, la princesa sonrió, se separó de la niña, el príncipe, miró con fijeza a Rini quien, poco a poco, cayó en un profundo sueño.

-vamos al trono, tengo ganas de estar a solas contigo. La princesa de la luna negra asintió y enredó sus brazos en la cintura de el, al tiempo, que el los enredaba en la cintura de ella.

-te amo mi príncipe. Dijo –y yo a ti, hermosa. Respondió el príncipe mientras se alejaban dándose y dándose besos.

Las sailors scouts, habían salido del palacio de cristal, en veloz carrera hacia el palacio negro –es allí. Dijo Amy - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete! lanzó Rey, las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

¿Dónde podrá estar Rini chicas? Preguntó Lita –eso es algo, que no descubrirán. Dijo Zafiro apareciendo delante de ellas.

-apártate. Dijo Mina dando un paso al frente, Zafiro sonrió –apártame. Dijo con calma - ¡rayo creciente de Venus! Lanzó la sailor, pero el ríncipe de la luna negra, alzó la mano, las 4 sailors abrieron los ojos.

Débil. Dijo lanzándolo de regreso a las 4 chicas que gritaron, Rey y Mina se levantaron, Lita y Amy tardaron un poco mas.

¡vayan ustedes por Rini! Exclamó Mina, Amy y Lita asintieron y sin mas, se dispusieron a irse.

¡no escaparán! Exclamó Zafiro lanzando rayos de energía obscura hacia ellas - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete! lanzó Rey, Zafiro levitó para esquivar.

No importa. Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa letal –no podrán acabar con el siguiente obstáculo. Aseguró mientras se dedicaba a pelear con las sailors.

Los príncipes Diamante y Serena, estaban en el trono, dándose y dándose apasionados besos, ella sentada en el regazo de el, el abrazándola como si fuera su talismán, su escudo, su todo, ella aferrada a el, como el moribundo se aferra a la vida, besos iban, besos venían y espontáneas declaraciones de amor incondicional y adoración eterna, cuando, una brisa, sobresaltó a los amantes.

-príncipe Diamante. Dijo la tenebrosa voz del adivino –gran sabio ¿a que se debe esta interrupción? Preguntó el joven claramente molesto, Serena metía sus dedos en los cabellos de el una y otra vez mientras lo miraba con devoción, adoración e idolatría, el dejó de mirar al gran sabio por un momento para regresarle esa misma mirada.

-las sailors han llegado, a rescatar al conejo. Informó el gran sabio - ¿han llegado a la sala donde está la mocosa? Preguntó la princesa, el adivino negó.

-no princesa. Serena asintió –perfecto, avísanos cuando lleguen. Indicó, el adivino protestó.

-es primordial que atiendan esa emergencia… pero Diamante desdeñó su sugerencia, con un gesto de la mano.

-lo haremos, cuando sea estrictamente necesario, yo…estoy mas interesado…en seguirte besando hermosa. Serena dejó escapar una risita tonta, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su príncipe.

-retírate gran sabio, avísanos si acaso, llegan a su destino. El adivino asintió y desapareció inconforme.

-te amo mi príncipe. Dijo Serena –y yo a ti, hermosa, mi hermosa princesa. Respondió Diamante besándola nuevamente.

Lita y Amy, llegaron a otra sala, donde en el aire, apareció suspendida Esmeralda, quien desde hace días, no presentaba un humor agradable.

-así que son ustedes malditas. Dijo la nemesiana, claramente enojada –déjamos pasar bruja ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita, Esmeralda esqivó.

- ¡eso no acabará conmigo!¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó, Amy corrió - ¡burbujas niebla de mercurio!¡exploten! lanzó, Esmeralda bajó del aire.

- ¿Dónde están? Malditas mocosas. Dijo, Lita la tomó por detrás- ¡corre Amy!¡ve y salva a Rini! Exclamó.

-pe, pero Lita. Titubeó Amy - ¡no hay tiempo que perder!¡vete! exclamò, Esmeralda forcejeaba, Lita y ella se comenzaron a lanzar puños y patadas, fuerte y velozmente, Amy miró por un momento y se alejó a toda carrera del sitio.

Mina y Rey, peleaban con Zafiro –mas vale que se rindan, sailors scouts, no tienen posibilidades, sin sailor moon, ustedes no son nada. Decía Zafiro mientras lanzaba mas y mas poderes hacia las chicas.

¡tornado de pesadillas! Lanzó el príncipe Zafiro - ¡dragón de marte! Lanzó Rey, el tornado y el dragón chocaron, Mina asintió.

-vamos Rey. Dijo la sailor del amor, Rey negó –debo quedarme, alguien debe neutralizarlo. Dijo, Mina la estudió –Rey…está bien. dijo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

¡no escaparás!¡centella obscura! Lanzó Zafiro - ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus! Lanzó Mina en contraposición, Zafiro esquivó la cadena y Mina se alejó.

No la alcanzarás. Dijo Rey mientras peleaba con Zafiro fuertemente, Mina y Amy llegaron al sittio, donde una dormida Rini estaba.

-está aquí y aparentemente está bien. Dijo la sailor del agua, la del amor asintió, cuando 2 corrientes de brisa las distrajeron, 2 risas armónicas, Amy y Mina abrieron mucho los ojos, el el cielo, de pie, levitados y tomados de la mano, estaban Diamante y Serena.

Vaya, vaya, bienvenidas sailors scouts, bienvenidas al sitio que será su tumba. Dijo Serena con diversión –no lo será, Serena. Dijo Amy con desafío, Serena sonrió - ¡Qué insolente! Princesa Serena para ti, futura reina del Tokio de Cristal y del universo. Mina negó –no si nosotros podemos evitarlo ¡rayo creciente de venus! Lanzó.

¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó Serena - ¡tornado de pesadillas! Lanzó Diamante hacia Amy - ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡ataquen! Diamante hizo un escudo para protegerse del ataque. De Amy –la vas a pagar esfera obscura! Lanzó, ese poder impacó a Amy.

- ¡Amy! Exclamó Mina –no te preocupes por ella, preocúpate por ti ¡manos del otro mundo! Unas manos rosadas se hicieron en el piso y se arrastraron hacia Mina, la atraparon y comenzaron a hacerse sólidas.

-vas a explotar sailor venus, di tus últimas palabras. Mina miraba a su amiga –tu no lo amas, Serena ¡tu no lo amas! Serena sonrió.

Desde luego que si ¡lianas eléctricas! Lanzó para incrementar el sufrimiento de Mina - ¡rayo obscuro! Lanzó Diamante hacia Amy, la aludida miró a Serena.

-mejor muerta que maligna ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó hacia Serena, Diamante abrió mucho los ojos, comenzó a correr, pero su velocidad no iba a ser suficiente para alcanarla, Serena miraba el rayo que trnasformado en agua, se dirigía hacia ella.

¡al suelo! Exclamó Diamante en una orden imperante, Serena se dejó caer al suelo y rodó hacia el, Mina asintió –será lo mejor ¡por el poder del planeta venus! Comemznó a invocar su poder.

- ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio! Invocó Amy –tengo una idea. Susurró Serena, Diamante sonrió, ambos alzaron su mano derecha.

¡nacimiento de la obscuridad! Exclamaron lanzando a las sailors que aún cargaban poder, las hirieron, Amy y Mina se levantaron sangrando.

Deberás morir Serena ¡si no despiertas te mataremos aunque nos duela! Exclamó Mina, se dirigió a los príncipes que estaban abrazados, Diamante la miró, Mina quedó paralizada, el la elevó y la pegó 15 veces contra la pared, Mina quedó inconsciente.

¡Mina! Gritó Amy –es todo para ustedes. Dijo Serena preparando un rayo negro en su índice - ¡linea de la! Oh ¿Qué? Una rosa roja se había visto, Diamante sonrió.

Vaya, vaya, tuxido mask. Dijo con victoria.

Voy a matarte. Dijo Darien - ¿ah si? No creo que puedas, eres tan débil. En ese momento, Rey y Lita entraron, Mina despertó.

Chicas. Dijo débilmente –Mina, oh Mina. Dijeron ambas, las sailors se agruparon, Serena miró.

Ten cuidado mi príncipe. Advirtió - ¡cúpula de las sailors! Un rayo multicolor atrapó a los príncipes de la luna negra.

¡rápido!¡debemos ir por Serena! Exclamó Darien, pero ninguna de las chicas, se movió, todas lo miraba –escucha Darien. Dijo Rey –no tenemos el poder para despertar a Serena. Amy asintió.

Haremos lo que haga falta para defender la tierra. Anunció - ¿de que hablan? Preguntó Darien.

No la podemos despertar. Dijo ina –así que la vamos a matar, en su momento, junto quien ella cree que es su amor. Anunció Lita, los ojos azules de Darien se abrieron.

-no…no pueden hacerlo. Rey extrajo su primera bola de fuego –lo haremos, somos sailors y debemos proteger el universo y si eso implica matarla, lo haremos. Amy dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero su mirada no perdió fuerza.

Aunque nos duela y mate por dentro. Darien se atravesó ante la cúpula - ¡no lo permitiré! Exclamó –perfecto, morirás. Dijo Lita, miró hacia Rini.

¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó a la prisión, la niña cayó en el suelo –rápido chicas, comienzan a soltarse. Dijo Mina mirando los destellos obscuros que se asomaban levemente por la cúpula de colores, Darien salió por donde había entrado, las sailors rodearon a Rini.

¡teletransportación! Invocaron las 4 y desaparecieron junto a la pequeña, la cúpula se rompió.

Han escapado. Dijo Diamante –no importa. Dijo Serena con calma –igual podemos destruirlas, ya sabemos que vendrán a enfrentarnos, creo que lo mejor es que…regresemos a buscar energía y a infectar de una vez, los puntos de Tokio de Cristal. El asintió.

-después de todo, será mas divertido jugar con unas guerreras dispuestas. Serena sonrió –así es mi príncipe. Dijo mientras se besaban.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa ¡hola! Espero todas anden bien y no me hayan extrañado mucho por acá, en fin ¡tengan otro capi!

Creo que ya lo he dicho, amo, adodo a esta Serena perversa, muhahahahahahahaha ¡es fascinante y me encanta!

Espero les agrade el giro que va tomando esta historia.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo los frutos de mi mente.

El regreso de los droidos.

Serena estaba dormida, en su paraíso rosa, que había sido dispuesto al lado del dormitorio de su príncipe, la puerta se abrió y un feliz Diamante entró –hermosa, buen día. Dijo con suavidad, Serena se removió en la cama.

-ya despierta dormilona. Dijo l príncipe con dulzura repasando con su dedo, el borde de la luna invrtida de la muchacha, Serena abrió los ojos –hola príncipe, buen día. Saludó.

-buen día hermosa ¿Cómo dormiste? Preguntó Diamante, Serena se estiró inconscientemente de forma volugtuosa –bien, muy bien. El sonrió.

-me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Dijo con calma, la princesa sonrió mientras miraba la bandeja que había sido depositada en la mesa del dormitorio –voy a arreglarme, dame un minuto. Diamante asintió mientras seguía apoyado n la cama, Serena se levantó y se dirigió al baño, cuando salió, estaba vestida con el precioso vestido que el le había dado, Diamante sonrió.

-la idea era, que te quedaras en pijama, pero bueno, vamos a desayunar en la terraza. Serena asintió y tomó la bandeja, saliron hacia el jardín riendo y bromeando, llegaron al sitio indicado y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba a un lado, Diamant dispuso los platos de la bandeja, mientras Serna, hacía lo propio con los vasos y las jarras.

-amo comer aquí, deberíamos hacerlo siempre. Dijo la rubia mirando al peli plateado que le sonreía.

-yo igual, cuando el universo sea nuestro, tendrás un hermoso castillo como la diosa manda en un precioso lugar. Serena sonrió - ¿blanco con azul? Diamante asintió.

-como lo quieras hermosa. Respondió el, siguieron desayuando y mirándose, diciéndose muchas cosas en cada mirada –ojalá Nix lo permita. Dijo Serena por fin, Diamante asintió.

-verás que si ermosa. N ese momento, una brisa se sintió, ante los príncipes, se hallaba Esmeralda.

-con que aquí estás mi príncipe. Dijo la peli verde con evidente desagrado al ver a la rubia sentada al otro lado de la mesa –estoy ocupado Esmeralda ¿Qué deseas? Preguntó el príncipe Diamante –el gran sabio dice que ya debemos ir al pasado. Anunció la joven.

-desde luego que lo haremos Esmeralda, pero yo, tengo otra idea. La peli verde miró a la rubia con astío.

-nadie necesita tus ideas. Dijo por fin –ríndele el respeto a tu princesa que se merece Esmeralda, dale la prueba de lealtad y de tu eterna obediencia. Ordenó el príncipe Diamante, Esmeralda abrió mucho los ojos.

-no, no mi príncipe, no. Dijo ella, Serena sonrió –hazlo ahora. Esmeralda tomó el dorso de la mano de Serena y la besó, se alejó de ella como si el contacto le quemara, mas el contacto no era el producto de su rabia, sinó su humillación al estar sometida al deseo de su peor enemiga.

-en primera, el no es tu príncipe Esmeralda, deberías tener mas respeto. Serena se levantó y se dirigió hacia el puesto de Diamante, lo abrazó por detrás –no comparto lo que me pertenece. Dijo la princesa de la luna negra, besando la mejilla de su príncipe, Diamante sonrió.

- ¿que querías decir hermosa? Preguntó el acariciando las manos de ella –bueno mi príncipe, Esmralda ha estado robando energía, una de las pocas cosas que ha hecho bien, pero me parece que sería mas prudente, que regresáramos a los droidos, no veo porqu´no se te ha ocurrido. Diamante seguía acariciando las manos de su princesa.

-todos fallaron. Dijo por fin, Serena sonrió –quizás, porque no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para poner en aprietos a las sailors, pero con sailor moon muerta, pienso que podría funcionar. L príncipe asintió –invertiás mucha energía mi príncipe. Dijo Esmeralda, Serena clavó sus ojos en los de Esmeralda, alzó su mano izquierda y de la punta de su dedo, salió un rayo negro, que fue hacia el rostros de Esmerala, haciéndole una quemadura en forma de rayo.

-es mío Esmeralda, ve a ver si respetas de una maldita vez. Esmeralda tenía las manos en el rostro - ¡me las vas a pagar! Cuando de su abanico salió un rayo, fue detenido por el índice de Diamante.

-no permitiré mas insubordinaciones, si no respetas a mi princesa, acabaré contigo. La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡mi…Diamante! Exclamó –así lo decido. Dijo el príncipe con calma, Serena le volteó el rostro y lo besó, cuando se soltaron, Diamante volvió a mirar a Esmeralda, quien reflejaba ira y humillación en su rostro.

-como decía. Dijo Serena –creo que un hechizo lounar puede ayudar, si vamos hacia el extinto Milenio de Plata, podemos hacer algo. Diamante asintió.

-prfecto, tu serás la encargada de la misión Esmeralda, iremos mi princesa, tu y yo, a la luna, cuando terminemos de desayunar. La muchacha asintió y desapareció dejano ver una lágrima al viento, Serena se sentó en su puesto.

-sabes que Díam. Diamante clavó sus ojos en los de ella –como ¿Cómo me has llamado hermosa? Preguntó –Dían, ya me cansé que todas esas utilicen el epíteto de mi príncipe para referirse a ti ¡tu eres mío!¡de nadie mas! Así que ideé un apodo que solo utilizaré yo contigo ¿te gusta? Preguntó Serena, Diamante asintió complacido.

Me encanta, pero me gustaría que los alternaras. Serena asintió –hecho. Confirmó, Diamante asintió.

-continúa hermosa. Indicó el príncipe –de seguir así Esmeralda, tendré que matarla. Dijo la princesa con la simplicidad de quien desconcha una mandarina, Diamante suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-vamos, se que es tu mejor lugar teniente ahora mi príncipe, pero ya me estoy cansando de que quiera ocupar mi lugar y te coquetee todo el tiempo. El abrió los ojos y le sonrió –lo peor, es que yo lo he pensado también. Dijo, continuaron desayunando en silencio, al concluir, se levantaron de la mesa, Serena miró como los platos desaparecían mágicamente hacia la cocina.

-hagamos algo. Dijo Diamante abrazándola, Serena lo miró –si osa intentar hacer algo una última vez, podrás matarla, tendrás carta blanca, pero si no, esperarás a que ella te provoque. Dijo el príncipe, Serena asintió.

-hecho. Dijo mientras se alejaban del jardín hacia el trono tomados de manos.

Esmeralda llegó a la biblioteca donde Zafiro concentrado leía un libro mientras escuchaba música clásica, entró y cerró la puerta, lágrimas cayendo desde sus ojos, Zafiro alzó la mirada.

¿ahora que? Preguntó irritado, Esmeralda se lanzó a sus brazos –hay Zafiro ¡hay de mi! Dijo lastimeramente –voy a verlo y lo encuentro con ella ¡no hace mas que estar con ella! Sollozó la peli verde herida, Zafiro suspiró.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Viven en su propio mundo de caramelo. Esmeralda respondió con otro zollozo mas fuerte que el anterior, Zafiro le acarició el cabello con paciencia, Esmeralda era su mejor amiga en Némesis y después de haber perdido a las 4 hermanas, pues, solo le quedaba ella.

Le dije la idea del gran sabio de ir al pasado, respondió que lo haríamos ¡y esa maldita mocosa intervino! Exclamó explotando su furia, Zafiro abrió los ojos.

- ¿no habrá osado decirle que se quede con ella verdad? Preguntó interesado, Esmeralda negó.

-quiere recuperar a los droidos. Dijo, Zafiro siguió acariciando el largo cabello de Esmeralda de forma mecánica –ya veo. Dijo por fin.

-la idea no es mala, sailor moon es una muy buena estratega. Esmeralda se soltó de el - ¿Qué dices? Preguntó.

-que la idea no es mala, al parecer, mi hermano le dejó su verdadera personalidad, sacando la falsa que pudiera tener, claro haciéndola tan despiadada, maléfica, cruel, calculadora, arriesgada y vengativa como el, una combinación interesante. El peli azul le sonrió.

-ahora que las sailors están en este tiempo, podríamos atacar sin mayor inconveniente el pasado, aunque no te guste, debes reconocer que la chiquilla tiene buenas ideas. Esmeralda volvió a llorar.

-me hizo darle la prueba de lealtad. Dijo tras un rato –y dijo que si volvía a insubordinarme, me mataría. Zafiro suspiró.

-entonces…déjalo ir Esmeralda, ya que el tiene lo que quiere y es feliz. La peli verde retrocedió como si el peli azul la hubiera abofeteado.

-vamos Esmeralda, no me gustaría perder tu amistad, déjalo ir. Esmeralda le lanzó el abanico.

¡tu no entiendes nada Zafiro! Exclamó saliendo de la biblioteca , hacen cualquier cosa cuando están celosas. Dijo el príncipe menor regresando a su libro tras dar un suspiro.

Cuando rini despertó, miró a las sailors y a Darien sentados en la sala sin decir ni una palabra, la niña se acercó a Amy.

-hola. Dijo por fin, Amy alzó la mirada –siento mucho haber sido tan grosera. Dijo por fin, se acercó a Amy y la abrazó –yo también quiero que Serena regrese, no solo porque quiero que ayude a mi mamá, sinó por ella, la extraño. Amy la abrazó.

-no se si podremos hacer que regrese Rini. Dijo con aflixión, la menor alzó la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-intentémoslo por favor, yo haré lo que quieran. Dijo –si nos ayudas, quizás podamos conseguir, pero no es seguro. Dijo Rey –mejor intentarlo que no hacerlo. Dijo Lita.

-bien pensado. Dijo Mina con calma, Darien no dijo nada, pero se acercó a la niña y la tomó en brazos.

-lo haremos, así perdamos la vida, salvaremos la tierra. Dijo el con calma mientras las demás, asentían.

En el trono del castillo de la luna negra, se hallaban Diamante, sentado en su trono como cosa rara, Zafiro a su izquierda, Serena en su regazo y Esmeralda al frente, el gran sabio se hallaba a la derecha del príncipe.

-príncipe Diamante, así que ya ha pensado la sugerencia, con el cristal de plata, podemos ir al pasado y crear el obelisco obscuro el joven sonrió, acariciando los rubios cabellos de Serena.

-gran sabio, no solo hemos pensado eso, tenemos planeado revivir a los droidos, con ayuda de un pequeño hechizo. Dijo el príncipe de la luna negra, Serena se aclaró –así es, hay un útil hechizo que es para crear drotels, monstros lunares parecidos a los droidos, estará bien. Dijo la princesa.

- ¿y como se derrotarían esos droidos? Preguntó Zafiro –bueno, ellos poseen un cristal con una chispa del poder de las salors scouts, para derrotarlos, las 5 deben atacar como una, pero como solo hay 4 sailors, dudo mucho que puedan hacer algo. Dijo la princesa sonriendo, Diamante besó sus cabellos.

-es brillante princesa, deben ir por ese libro enseguida. Dijo el gran sabio, los jóvenes asintieron –lo haremos, vamos Esmeralda. Dijo el príncipe Diamante mientras Serena se colocaba de pie y a continuación el, los 3 desaparecieron.

El rey Endimiun se acercó a Darien –deben ir hacia el extinto Milenio de Plata. El joven miró a su futuro yo - ¿Qué pasa majestad? Preguntó –el príncipe se ha movido hacia el extinto Milenio, desconozco las razones. Dijo, las sailors se pusieron de pie.

-iremos enseguida. Dijeron mientras se tomaban las manos y desaparecían, Rini miró.

-quiero ayudarlas papá. Dijo, el rey la miró con tristeza –es imposible. Dijo por fin –no hay nada que puedas hacer, lo siento pequeña dama. Repentinamente una luz rosada se vio, delante de ellos, estaba una mujer cabellos morados y ojos azules, el rey sonrió.

-pequeña Serena, he escuchado tu pedido. La niña la miraba - ¿Quién eres tu? Le preguntó –soy tu abuela, la reina Serendi. Dijo la mujer, Rini sonrió.

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a las chicas? Preguntó –ya sabes que en ti descansa mi sangre, por eso, podrás obtener esto. Mostró un broche con un corazón –es como el de Serena. Dijo, la reina asintió.

-así es, qerida Serena, solo debes decir: por el poder del prisma lunar. Dijo con tranquilidad mientras se desvanecía, Rini sonrió.

-muchas gracias, abuela. Dijo, su padre le sonrió.

-deja que las chicas luchen esta vez, ya no puedes ir. Rini asintió y se sentó en el suelo, a esperar contra toda esperanza que les fuera bien.

Diamante, Serena y Esmeralda habían llegado al castillo lunar y habían conseguido el libro, en un periquete estaban con todo lo que necesitaban, la princesa alzó las manos.

¡droidos asesinados injustamente! Invocó llenando la sala de una energía obscura - ¡regresen a nosotros!¡siendo como los drotels! ¡extraigan su energía de! Serena miró unos aros que se dirigían hacia ella, Diamante lanzó una cúpula obscura.

- ¡sigue con lo tuyo hermosa! Ordenó mientras el se ocupaba de venus y mars y Esmeralda hacía lo propio con mercury y Júpiter - ¡que regresen siendo indestructibles por mano individual!¡que se cumpla mi orden!¡cristal de plata!¡hazlo ahora! Exclamó la princesa, una luz rosa opaca inundó todo el espacio y se pudieron ver los droidos que vencieron una vez, las sailors dejaron de luchar al ver a todos los droidos que habían derrotado.

-es tu momento, regresa al pasado Esmeralda y cumple con tu deber. Ordenó Diamante –así lo haré, mi príncipe. Dijo Esmeralda.

- ¡espera! Gritaron las 4 sailors mientras Esmeralda desaparecía hacia el pasado.


	5. Chapter 5

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Adoro esta Serena malvada, como la adoro ¡estoy tentada de continuar la historia con Serena como mala y la victoria de Diamante! Jejejeje quizás lo haga, en un futuro, pero esta es la visión de sailor moon R que ustedes y yo, queríamos.

No se si estoy nostálgica, pero me hace falta alguien, la historia no es la misma sin el ¿adivinan quien es?.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, hago la malignización que las fans de la luna negra queríamos.

Golpe bajo, la traición de Esmeralda.

Los droidos estaban arrodillados en fila delante del trono, donde se hallaban Diamante y Serena, el gran sabio asentía complacido –ha sido un gran hechizo princesa. Alagó el adivino, la rubia sonrió –muchas gracias gran sabio. Dijo.

-entonces, los enviaremos al pasado de una vez. Duvitó el adivino –así es, retomarán la tienda de maquillaje y las pulseras rin. Dijo la princesa con calma, los droidos asintieron y desaparecieron.

-Esmeralda debería encargarse de las sailors. Dijo Zafiro por fin, tras haber aparecdo a la izquierda del trono, Diamante asintió.

-no es mala idea, se que has establecido los puntos obscuros. Dijo Diamante.

-acaba con las sailors Esmeralda y cuando hayas hecho eso, regresarás al pasado. La peli verde asintió.

-Zafiro. Llamó Serena, el peli azul que se había dado la vuelta para salir por la puerta, retomó su posición anterior para mirar a su cuñada, la rubia clavó sus ojos en el, dejando ver un sinfín de cosas, se levantó con suavidad del regazo de su príncipe quien, la atrapó

-quiero consultarle algo a Zafiro…en privado. por la muñeca. Diamante la miró.

-no es nada excepcional. Aseguró la princesa besando la frente de su amado –ya vuelvo. Dijo, Diamante asintió con una dulce sonrisa, ambos salieron del trono.

- ¿Qué quieres? Preguntó Zafiro secamente, Serena lo estudió, miró por detrás de el, por los alrededores –habla de una maldita vez. Presionó Zafiro de forma un poco grosera, Serena se le acercó.

-quiero que vigiles al gran sabio. Susurró, Zafiro abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Qué? Preguntó anonadado.

-no tengo un buen presentimiento Zafiro, estoy muy preocupada y yo, no puedo hacerlo, si tu hermano me descubre, probablemente me prohíba hacerlo y la verdad, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo. Zafiro la miraba.

-"que poder tan sorprendente". Pensaba –"que poder tan sorprendente tiene mi hermano, hacer que ella persiba lo que su sub consciente le debe gritar, pero que por su adoración hacia ese adivino no escucha, quizás…ella me ayude a protegerlo". En voz alta continuó:

- ¿Qué puedes persibir del adivino? Preguntó con interés –bueno…es la forma en la que mira a tu hermano, se que no lo parece, pero las pocas veces que sus ojos se le ven, detecto el brillo de la ambición en su mirada y su poder, me asusta, me pone nerviosa y francamente creo que en cuanto pueda, se deshacerá de todos. Zafiro asintió.

-eso mismo pienso yo, tu sabías que el plan original… Serena lo interrumpió.

-era conquistar la tierra y llenarla de obscuridad, para que así, Némesis fuera el sitio cálido que siempre fue, pero tu hermano, por causa de el, ahora quiere destruir el planeta. Zafiro abrió un poco mas sus gemas azules, inesperadamente asintió con una sonrisa cálida hacia ella.

-de acuerdo Serena, lo haré. Dijo un poco mas suavemente, le dio la espalda –Zafiro… llamó Serena con duda, el una vez mas, volteó a mirarla.

-tu hermano te quiere mucho, así ahora, no lo demuestre el te quiere. Zafiro sonrió, asintió y se alejó, Serena entró de regreso al trono.

- ¿y? preguntó el príncipe Diamante, la rubia le sonrió.

-eran tonterías de Zafiro y yo. El peli plateado rió –hasta donde se, no son muy amigos. Expresó –las apariencias engañan. Dijo Serena seriamente mientras se acercaba a el y lo besaba.

Esmeralda, estaba en la habitación del gran sabio –no puedes permitir eso Esmeralda. Dijo el gran sabio apareciendo ante ella –si tu dejas que esta unión se consuma, nunca serás feliz. Dijo con severidad, la peli verde miró la bola de cristal, donde se apreciaba a un conejo muy distinto, con la luna invertida en su frente.

-si tu dejas que esto se consuma, nunca tendrás tu felicidad. Se vio al lado de Diamante, con 2 niños a sus lados, ella con un hermoso vestido de reina y una corona como la de un cisne, Esmeralda abrió mucho los ojos.

-eso es lo que quiero, lo deseo. Dijo, el gran sabio apareció una corona de hermoso cristal verde –esta corona, tiene el mismo poder del cristal de plata, utilízalo bien. Esmeralda asintió y se colocó la corona, su traje cambió al vestido de la visión, pero inmediatamente, su hermoso rostro dio muestras de dolor, Esmeralda quedó convertida en un imponente dragón verde.

-acaba con las sailors scouts y luego, ven a acabar con la princesa Serena, con ella destruída, podré seguir manipulando al príncipe Diamante. Dijo mientras el dragón alzaba vuelo hacia el palacio de cristal.

Las sailors estaban discutiendo las posibilidades, cuando las alarmas del palacio comenzaron a sonar -es imposible, un dragón se dirige hacia acá. Las 4 sailors asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la salida, Rini alzó el broche.

¡por el poder del prisma lunar! Hizo una serie de movimentos gimnásticos y quedó,vestida con el primer traje de Serena, ahora, era una hermosa joven de 14 años.

Mientras tengas esta transformación, deberás crecer, utilízalo bien. Dijo la voz de la difunta reina Serendi mientras se desvanecía, Rini asintió y corrió detrás de las chicas, las vio peleando contra el dragón.

¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete! lanzó Rey - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita, pero el dragón, las atacaba con feroces llamaradas verdes.

- ¡burbujas congelantes de mercurio!¡exploten! lanzó Amy, el dragón quedó congelado por un momento, pero rápidamente se liberó.

-es un dragón realmente fuerte, su punto de poder máximo es la corona. Dijo, pero de inmediato, fue mandada a la pared por un fuerte coletazo del dragón.

¡sailor mercury! gritaron Rey, Lita y Mina, cuando otra voz se oyó.

¡tiara lunar!¡acción! lanzó Rini guiada por la voz de su abuela, Serena apareció de repente.

Miren nada mas, un dragón…es imposible ¿conejo? Preguntó la princesa de la luna negra - ¡así es!¡soy una sailor scout!¡que lucha!¡por el poder y la justicia! Rini hizo su pose.

¡soy sailor moon y te castigaré!¡en el nombre de la luna! Serena rió –no vas a poder hacerme nada, niña momentáneamente crecida, mejor ve y refúgiate debajo de tu cama. Pero la princesa de la luna negra, debió levitarse, para no ser aplastada por la cola del dragón.

Maldición, esta maldita bestia planea matarme ¡toma esto!¡trueno obscuro! Pero la verde piel del dragón, absorbió el trueno obscuro –la piel es demasiado mágica. Dijo Amy llegando, Mina cerró los ojos.

Quizás, sea mejor que ese dragón mate a Serena. Dijo - ¡nacimiento de la obscuridad! Lanzó Serena su rayo obscuro, el dragón resintió el golpe, pero en compesación, lanzó un potente fuego verde, Serena creó un escudo para defenderse.

¡no me dejaré matar!¡espiral obscuro de la luna negra! Lanzó Serena al dragón, dañándolo levemente, pero las siguientes flamas, dañaron a Serena, cayó del cielo y rodó por el suelo, quedando herida en frente del dragón, quien soltó una de esas sonrisas victoriosas, propias de los dragones, las 5 sailors se taparon la boca con las manos, Serena se levantó con dificultad, sangrando un poco.

¡centella obscura! Lanzó, friendo al dragón, Rini se adelantó.

-es mi oportunidad. Dijo haciendo aparecer un cetro conocido por las primeras 4 - ¡curación lunar!¡acción! Serena sintió el poder, las sailors sonrieron, pero este, solamente curó las heridas físicas de la princesa de la luna negra, por lo demás, los rayos plateados chocaban contra ella sin hacerle nada.

Gracias por ayudarme a curarme de mis heridas sailor moon, te mataré como hice con tu antecesora. Dijo Serena lanzando un rayo obscuro.

¡espera! Gritaron las 5 sailors, pero ya, Serena, había desaparecido.

Diamante sintió el espíritu de Esmeralda cayendo al vacío –adiós, Esmeralda. Dijo el joven mirando por encima de su hombro, mientras Serena aparecía, el sonrió.

-me asustaste hermosa. Dijo levantándose del trono y acercándose a su princesa, quien se dejó abrazar y le correspondió.

-Mi príncipe, solo podrá separarnos la muerte, nada mas. Dijo Serena mientras alzaba el rostro para recibir, el apasionado beso de su Diamante.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola chicas! Acá hay ¡otro excepcional capi de la historia! Yuuuuuupiiiiiii.

Agregué unos cuantos poderes que son míos ¡no me pude resistir! Jejejejeje ¡así puedo jugar mas con la familia de la luna negra!.

Gracias a todas mis fans por seguir y dejar review ¡me hacen muy feliz! Muchas gracias.

Se que ya he dicho esto, pero amo a esta serena malvada y francamente, estoy muuuy tentada de dejarla así ¿alguien quiere 2 tipos de final?

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, hago nuestros locos sueños realidad

Regresando al pasado.

Por fin, los preparativos en el palacio negro estaban listo, el príncipe Diamante miró a su princesa y a Zafiro, solo quedaban ellos 3, el estaba seguro, de que serían suficientes para derrotar a unas malditas niñas y a una mocosa, que no dejaba de entrometerse en el camino, el gran sabio sonrió mirando al príncipe Diamante.

-ya es hora. Dijo mientras aparecía una espiral negra suspendida en el aire, el joven asintió y la tomó y como si fuera la llave de una puerta, la giró en un punto de la nada, una puerta hecha de luz morada apareció y se abrió, dejando ver el obscuro vacío del túnel del tiempo, ambos entraron, seguodos de Zafiro y el gran sabio, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Diamante conservaba la llave en forma de espiral, le tomó la mano a su princesa, esta le tomó la mano a Zafiro y los 3 comenzaron a caminar, mientras el gran sabio, flotaba a sus espaldas.

Las sailors scouts, pensaban que la mejor manera de prevenir cualquier cosa, era atacando una vez mas, el palacio de cristal negro, cuando las alarmas sonaron, Darien quien se había mantenido al lado de su yo futuro, mientras este seguía observando el monitor, fue el primero en alzar la vista.

¿Qué significa eso? Preguntó señalando la franja morada que titilaba una y otra vez en el monitor, el rey Endimiun suspiró –eso tuxido mask, es la señal de que el enemigo ha ingresado en el túnel del tiempo. Rey se acercó a ellos.

-debemos ir por Serena, debemos impedirle que llegue al pasado. Amy asintió, Rini miró el monitor –es la única manera de salvarla. Agregó.

-andando chicas, no perdamos tiempo. Dijo Mina, las demás asintieron –las acompañré. Dijo Darien, las 5 lo miraron, le dirigieron tenues sonrisas y se apresuraron a irse con el a toda carrera, a un punto, donde poder abrir el portal.

Sailor plut, miró al príncipe Diamante sorprendida, el en retribución esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa - ¿nos dejarás pasar? Sailor scout. La guerrera miró a la derecha de el, se hallaba Serena, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro indisimulado –princesa. Dijo –déjanos pasar. Ordenó Serena, Zafiro sonrió con victoria.

-no osarás hacer daño, a tu propia princesa. Dijo –de ser necesario, la mataré. Dijo con calma sailor plut, Serena soltó la mano de su amado y de su cuñado, apretó la gargantilla donde llevaba el cristal de plata.

-enséñale, que yo no me ando con juegos. Una energía rosa anegrada, fue emitida por el cristal de plata, esta atrapó a sailor plut y la golpeó contra las paredes del tiempo, la sailor la miró atónita, Diamante se acercó y abrió las puertas de par en par.

-hermosa. Llamó, Serena le tomó la mano que permanecía extendida para ella, Zafiro tomó la mano de su cuñada y pasaron los 3 por delante de la puerta, riendo suavemente, se internaron, en el pasillo del tiempo.

Las sailors scouts y tuxido mask, llegaron 5 minutos después de los príncipes de la luna negra, Amy abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Qué ha pasado sailor plut? Preguntó.

-ellos estuvieron aquí. Respondió la peli verde –estubieron aquí y los tuve que dejar pasar, intenté detenerla, pero la princesa me golpeó con el cristal de plata. Dijo, las demás asintieron y abrieron las puertas, dejaron a una apenada sailor plut atrás y se internaron en el pasillo del tiempo, Amy desplegó su computadora.

-debemos darnos prisa, podrían estar a mitad de camino. Dijo, Lita asintió –si nos dividimos…comenzó pero Amy negó.

-ya hemos probado que eso no es una buena idea. Dijo, las otras 3 asintieron, las 5 sailors y tuxido mask corrieron por los pasillos del tiempo, Mina divisó el giro de la capa negra del príncipe Diamante.

- ¡rayo creciente de venus! Lanzó, el ataque amarillo se dirigió hacia el, pero cuando lo iba a tocar, se paralizó, Mina abrió mucho los ojos –pe ¿pero que? Preguntó.

-niña tonta. Dijo Diamante dándose la vuelta –si hay algo que detesto y odio, son los traidores como tu, que atacan por la espalda. Mina se sintió elevar por las habilidades telequinéticas delpeli plateado - ¡sailor venus! Exclamaron las 4 pero Mina, no pudo safarse de la corriente telequinética que la sostenía, Diamante esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y misteriosa, la golpeó por las paredes del pasillo del tiempo y finalmente, la dejó caer en un blanco agujero, lo último que se oyó de Mina, fue su chillido de terror.

- ¡Minaaaaaa! Exclamaron las otras 4, el príncipe sonrió con regocijo.

- ¿Quién será la siguiente? Preguntó con diversión, Rey se adelantó, pero Darien se adelantó a su vez –voy a partirte la carademonio maldito. Diamante alzó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad - ¿en serio? Pruébalo. Dijo mientras corría a enfrentarse con tuxido mask, Serena sonrió malignamente mientras miraba a Rey, que perdido su objetivo, se había enfocado en ella.

-no puedo dejar que sirvas a la maldad. Dijo la sailor del fuego –esto es lo que soy, no lo puedes cambiar ¿¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó la princesa de la luna negra - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete! lanzó Rey, pero Serena repelió con un escudo –veamos ¿Qué tal te va con esto? Preguntó lanzando un rayo negro - ¡agua obscura! Lanzó Serena, Rey se echó al suelo para esqivar.

- ¡dragón de fuego de marte! Lanzó - ¡centella de las tinieblas! Lanzó Serena mientras repelía eficazmente al dragón, Zafiro, miraba la pelea donde su hermano y su cuñada tenían amplia ventaja.

-no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. Dijo Amy - ¿en serio? Preguntó el peli azul –mira como tiemblo ¡tifón obscuro! Lanzó, Amy saltó - ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡congelen! invocó, pero Zafiro resistió con un escudo negro.

-eso no te va a salvar niñita ¡hielo obscuro! Amy quedó congelada –ahora si, probarás el verdadero poder de un nemesiano, toma esto ¡tornado obscuro de la luna negra!Amy fue encerrada en el tornado que le hacía mas y mas daño, Lita y Rini, miraban impotentes la situación.

-debemos ir por Mina. Dijo la pequeña –no hace falta que hagan eso. Dijo el gran sabio.

-sailor moon, ellas nunca te quisieron, siempre quisieron desacerte de ti. La mirada de Rini estaba desenfocada –siempre quisieron desacerse de mi. Dijo en tono monocorde.

- ¡no Rini!¡no! exclamó Lita –sailor Júpiter, todos te odian, en especial esta niña. Lita asintió –todos me odian, en especial esta niña. Repitió.

-acábense. Ordenó el gran sabio con maldad, Lita y Rini se apresuraron a comnmbatir la una con la otra, en un despliegue de fuerza y reencor inducido, el gran sabio rió suavemente.

-este será su final, sailors scouts. Agregó para si, muy complacido.

Mina caía, cuando algo la atrapó, la sailor miró hacia arriba, sailor plut, la sostenía con una esfera –muchas gracias. Gritó desde el vacío, la sailor la puso nuevamente en el pasillo, ve, te necesitan. Mina asintió y corrió de regreso hacia el campo de batalla, la situación, la escandalizó, Lita y Rini, peleaban a pies puntillas, enzarzadas cada una en acabar con su contraria, Zafiro, tenía el pie sobr la espalda de Amy y la forzaba a rendirse, Rey estaba encerrada en una esfera que se achicaba mas y mas, mientras Serena con perverso deleite la miraba y Diamante, tenía sujeto a Darien por el cuello y apretaba mas y mas con sus propias manos.

-no puede ser ¡no puede ser! Exclamó Mina con impotencia, el gran sabio la miró –vas a morir tuxido mask, morirás y te quemarás eternamente en el infierno, en una fosa de fuego, mientras yo, me casaré con mi princesa y gobernaré el universo entero junto a ella. Darien desafiaba a esos ojos azules que lo miraban triunfante, el aire le faltaba y por fin, cayó desmayado, cuando iba a ejercer la fuerza final, sintió algo que lo aprisionaba.

- ¡que! Ah, nuevamente eres tu. Mina había sujetado con su cadena las muñecas y los brazos ddel príncipe, para que no pudiera seguir ejerciendo presión, Darien cayó como un saco de papas, el príncipe se liberó con facilidad de las cadenas, haciendo caer a Mina.

-basura. Dijo pateando al inconsciente príncipe de la tierra, Serena había terminado con Rey –ya casi debe estar muerta. Zafiro asintió.

-igual la mía, andando. Dijo, los 3 juntos continuaron su camino – ¡esperen! Exclamó Mina, pero los 3 junto al gran sabio la ignoraron y terminaron de cruzar al pasado, Mina cayó de rodillas.

-ahora que voy a hacer ¡ahora que voy a hacer! Exclamó desesperada –sailor venus…sailor venus… la reina Serendi hizo acto de prescencia.

-re, reina Serendi. Dijo la joven, la peli morada le sonreía –Mina, recuerda que tu también puedes purificar a una persona del control mental. Dijo, la rubia la miró desconcertada –pero no es tan fuerte como el cristal de plata o el cetro. La reina asintió –es igual de fuerte que el cetro, la tienes así como mi hija, la tenía mientras utilizaba su traje. Mina seguía mirando a Lita y Rini.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? Preguntó –lanza la tiara como lo hacía Serena, di tiara de venus, polvo estelar. Mina asintió –así lo haré, reina Serendi, muchas gracias. Mina hizo los mismos movimientos de Serena.

- ¡tiara de venus!¡polvo estelar! Lanzó, el polvo fue hacia Lita y Rini, quienes se miraron confundidas.

- ¡tiarra de venus!¡acción! lanzó hacia las trampas de Rey y Amy para desactivarlas, Mina recuperó su tiara y se la colocó, miró a las chicas, entre Lita y Rey cargaron a Darien y juntos, en silencio siguieron hacia el pasado.

En el cielo del Tokio del siglo XX, flotaban Diamante y Serena, la rubia desprendió uno de sus aretes, el peli plateado, apicó energía que transformó el trozo de cristal en un obelisco, en forma de estrella de 8 puntas, ambos se miraron y tomados de la mano, entraron al interior del mismo, donde los esperaban, Zafiro y el gran sabio.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Disculpen lo cortito, tengo a mi mamácon un graaan resfriado y me ha tocado de enfermera, tras relajar mi preocupación, fue lo que me salió ¡espero les guste!

Gracias a todas, muchas gracias por su preferencia.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un agradable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo trato de hacer crecer este hermoso phandon.

Acción imprudente, tuxido mask busca a la princesa de la luna negra.

-la aparición del obelisco desconocido, llena de insertidumbre al gobierno japonés, el ministros de defensa Makoto Kamilla, ha ordenado acordonar la zona, ya que no se sabe que tan peligroso es el artefacto, el gobierno invita a los ciudadanos a mantener la calma y no acercar… la televisión del apartamento de Darien se apagó, Luna suspiró y dio un maullido triste, el pelinegro alzó la vista.

-como extraño a Serena. Dijo por fin la gata negra, Darien asintió –yo igual. Argumentó mientras cavaba sus ojos en los de Luna –estoy segura de que allí se oculta el enemigo. Dijo la gata, el joven asintió.

-iré a investigarlo. Luna abrió mucho los ojos - ¡estás loco! Podrías morir Darien es peligroso. El pelinegro asintió.

-Serena nunca basiló cuando debía resvatarme, yo no lo haré con ella. Luna asintió –es verdad, a su manera era valiente. Darien asintió mientras alzaba la rosa.

-no me sigas. Dijo al estar transformado ya, saltó por la ventana, Luna maulló tristemente.

-ojalá puedas hacer algo. Dijo la gatita mientras ella igual, salía por la ventana.

Darien llegó al negro obelisco –debo poder cruzar ese maldito escudo. Dijo el joven en voz baja, alzó una estrella musical, la cual al emitir su melodía, emitió un rayo que lo dejó pasar –es lo bueno, de guardar un estracto de un cristal poderoso dentro de esta caja de música. Dijo mientras entraba, los pasillos le parecieron iguales, negros, llenos de salas que seguro eran trampas, pasó por ellas sin accionar las trampas, buscaba vías alternas, debía encontrar a su princesa, llegó a una puerta acristalada cuyo interior se desdibujaba en el vidrio tintado, el joven abrió la puerta y encontró los dormitorios, sonrió.

-si no ha sido capaz de frenarme, eso quiere decir que este demonio maldito es muy arrogante. Dijo, pasó por los aposeentos de los miembros de la familia,escuchó un canturreo y abrió la antepenúltima puerta de uno de los dormitorios, la imagen del paraíso rosa con blanco lo sorprendió y mas lo hizo el ver el largo cabello de su amada suelto, hasta sus tobillos, lo peinaba, claramente estaba por acostarse, Darien se quedó de pie mirando esa imagen que solo se había atrevido a vislumbrar en sus sueños, el murmurlló del viento al chocar con su capa, hizo que la princesa Serena, interrumpiera su canto, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos azules se abrieron.

-príncipe Endimiun ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó la rubia atónita, el pelinegro se acercó a ella.

-he venido a rescatarte Serena. La rubia se levantó con agilidad de la cama –yo no necesito que me rescates basura, soy nemesiana de nacimiento, siempre he sido la amada de mi príncipe y jamás me fijaría en basuras como tu. Darien sonrió.

-no lo creo. Dijo alzando la caja de música que comenzó a emitir una melodía y a continuación un resplandor dorado, que solo bañó a la princesa, Darien recordó algo repentinamente.

FLASH BACK.

Serena y el, estabaN sentados en la Luna, ella le mostraba la caja de música que su madre le había regalado - ¿Por qué iene esa gema roja en el centro princesa? Preguntó por fin, Serena lo miró con dulzura.

-porque esta gema roja, es una extraña piedra lunar cuya función es despertar a los que son controlados. Dijo la rubia, el pelinegro abrió los ojos asombrado.

- ¿y funciona con todo? Preguntó –me temo que no, solo con magia natural, no rompe ni CONTROL DE instrumentos ni mágia de un cristal. Dijo Serena con su característica calma.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Darien abrió mucho los ojos, al ver la malvada risa de Serena aflorar a sus labios, como la primavera afloraba en abril, ella lanzó un rayo obscuro que destrozó la caja musical –eres un idiota, eres tan tonto. Dijo Serena mientras lo levitaba.

-como ¿Cómo crees tu poder venignizarme con ese asqueroso instrumento? Preguntó, Darien le lanzó una rosa roja y eso, quitó el contacto, la tomó rápidamente de la cintura y le tapó la boca, pero Serena lo mordió.

- ¡socorro Díam!¡socorro!¡mi príncipe!¡socorro! gritó la rubia a todo pulmón, Darien la halaba hacia la salida, había atravesado una rosa en las palmas de la rubia para mentenerlas unidas y estas, llenaban de sangre, la hermosa bata rosa, Serena hacía ostentación de sus fuertes pulmones y su fuerza, debatiéndose para poder liberarse, pero Darien que era mas fuerte físicamente que ella, la doblegaba,cuando la obligaba a caminar, un recuadro de los pisos se abrió y el pelinegro cayó, al tocar suelo, se vio obligado a soltar a la rubia que corrió hacia la persona que esperaba en la habitación.

-vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Preguntó la voz del príncipe Diamante mientras se dejaba ver, abrazó a su princesa.

- ¿Qué te hizo hermosa? Preguntó con dulzura a la rubia que lloraba adolorida, le dio la vuelta suavemente para revisarla y cuando vio, las palmas atravesadas por la rosa roja, Darien aunque no lo quiso admitir, sintió un escalofrío ante la mirada asesina y glacial que le dirigía el príncipe Diamante.

-te has atrevido…te has atrevido…a…lastimarla…con…una de esas…malditas rosas…que funcionan…como rayo…¡estás muerto maldito! Exclamó el líder de la luna negra enojado.

-uerto estás tu, demonio maldito que utilizas métodos ruines para acercar a las chicas a ti. Dijo Darien mientras se levantaba, Diamante rió.

-te derroté en el túnel del pasado, te dejé casi muerto, creo que quieres repetir la experiencia. Agregó el peli plateado, el pelinegro lo miraba con rencor puro.

-esta vez, no será así. Aseguró con behemencia, Diamante rió suavemente –vamos a comprobarlo. Propuso mientras se acercaba a Darien y lo golpeaba, Darien atacaba con la rosa roja, que era demasiado lenta para el príncipe de la luna negra, quien se divertía jugando como aquella vez, tras un rato, Darien cayó muy lastimado.

-Se, Serena. Suplicó el pelinegro, la rubia lo miraba con odio.

-mátalo, mi príncipe, mátalo. Diamante sonrió.

-no hermosa, dejaremos que vengan por el. Dijo mientras le daba un golpe para incapacitarlo y lo llevaba a los calabozos.

Diamante y Serena, estaban en el dormitorio del primero, el con una caja con medicinas, examinando con manos delicadas las heridas - ¿has visto heridas como estas? Preguntó Serena, Diamante asintió –hay personas que pueden lograr que sus poderes se transformen en cosas como rosas, hojas, arena, rocas y mas cosas, si, unas cuantas de estas cosas he visto, mejor toma aire hermosa. El joven suspiró acariciando la larga melena rubia.

-la voy a sacar, toma aire. Serena aspiró e inspiró -1. Dijo Diamante, la rubia acompasó mas la respiración -2. Continuó el peli plateado, Serena ceró los ojos y dio un chillido ejemplar al sentir como el la halaba.

-lo siento, lo siento. Murmuraba Diamante en el oído de su princesa, que lloraba a pierna suelta, con todo lo que tenía, se apresuró a ponerle las manos por delante y a curarlas, la rubia lloraba y sollozaba de dolor.

-ya pasó hermosa, ya pasó. Dijo el tras haber culminado, la abrazaba y la acunaba –lo lamento, pero era necesario hacerlo así, perdóname, perdóname por el dolor que te causé. Suplicaba el en apremientes susurros mientras le aferraba la cintura y le besaba el rostro, separó a Serena de su abrazo, ella enredó sus manos vendadas en el cuello mientras el con una le limpiaba el rostro y la otra, acariciaba sus cabellos de roro, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

-hermano ¿Qué griterío feu ese? Preguntó Zafiro, Diamante lo miró.

-te cuento mañana, lo prometo. Zafiro abrió mucho los ojos al ver el botiquín de primeros auxilios sobre la cama, las manos vendadas de Serena y el abrazo que Diamante correspondía con creces, el peli azul asintió y cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

-ven, cámbiate, para que durmamos. Serena asintió mientras se ponía de pie, Diamante se acercó a su closet y extrajo una de las camisas que se ponía de diario, Serena la tomó y se metió en el baño, salió con la bata sostenida en las manos y con aquella camisa como pijama, Diamante sonrió.

-te ves hermosa. Dijo mientras se desprendía de su ropa quedando en bóxers –vamos a dormir. La rubia asintió y dósilmente entró a la cama, se abrazaron y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Las chicas, al día siguiente, se reunieron en el templo Ikagua, Rey miraba a las demás –he llamado todo el día al apartamento de Darien y no responde, quiero saber si sabe algo mas del obelisco obscuro. Lita asnitió.

-probablemente si, le pregunté a Andrew si lo ha visto, me dijo que el día de hoy no se presentó a la universidad. Mina abrió los ojos –eso es extraño, usualmente Darien no falta así a clases.

-Amy asintió.

- ¡chicas! Exclamó luna, las 4 la miraron, detrás de ella, venía Rini - ¿Qué pasa luna? Preguntó Rey.

-Darien no ha regresado del obelisco obscuro, fue a investigar el área y no ha vuelto. Rini tenía mirada angustiada.

-probablemente, el enemigo atrapó a mi papá. Dijo, las chicas se levantaron, alzanro sus plumas.

-iremos a rescatar a Darien. Dijo Rey –y a liberar a Serena de la influencia del mal. Dijo Lita –no los dejaremos salirse con la suya. Dijo Mina.

-las sailors scouts los castigarán. Dijo Amy –en el nombre de la luna. Aseguró Rini alzando su broche y comenzando la transformación.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! ¿alguien me ha extrañado por acá? espero yo que si! En fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Estos capis los disfruto mucho realmente si.

Les tengo una gran noticia ¿quieren saber cual es? He ¿si? ¡hurra!tendremos doble final ¡wiii! Así es, una cosa que se me ocurrió de última hora.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, procuro hacerles la vida feliz a las fans de esta pareja.

Wiward, terribles ilusiones.

Cuando las sailors scouts estuvieron listas, se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron hacia el obelisco negro, al llegar, las 5 miraron el espectáculo.

-es monstroso. Dijo Rini –así es, pero debemos rescatar a Darien. Dijo Mina, las 5 analizaron el lugar, Amy se puso su visor.

-no tiene campo de energía, podemos entrar. Dijo señalando una puerta oculta en una de las esquinas del obelisco, todas entraron, las recibió una sala negra totalmente obscura, las 5 sailors se miraron.

-bien, andando. Dijo Rey –es peligroso. Dijo Amy –tengo una idea. Dijo Mina.

-Lita y yo, nos iremos por acá. Señaló una ruta hacia la izquierda –Rini y Rey se irán por allá. Señaló otra ruta hacia la derecha –y Amy, se queda con la ruta centroa. Todas la miraron.

- ¿alguien tiene una mejor idea? Preguntó la rubia, las demás negaron, Mina asintió –nos veremos afuera. Dijo y sin mas, Lita y ella se alejaron, Rey miró a Rini y Amy.

- ¿quieres cambiar algo? Le preguntó sailor mars a sailor mercury, la aludida negó –bien, andando. Dijo mientras Rini asentía y seguía a Rey, Amy cerró los ojos.

-no tengo un buen presentimiento. Dijo la peli azul –de verdad, no lo tengo. Agregó siguiendo su camino.

Diamante, Zafiro y Serena se hallaban en el trono, como ya era costumbre, Serena ocupaba el regazo de su amado y Zafiro se hallaba sentado en el apoyabrazos izquierdo del príncipe.

-espero que sea seguro este plan. Dijo Zafiro –lo será Zafiro, ya verás. Dijo Diamante –es el mejor, el droido las matará. Agregó Serena, Zafiro miró a su cuñada.

-no es por decepcionarte cuñada, pero las sailors derrotaron a ese droido. Serena movió sus largas colas de modo despectivo.

-lo hicieron gracias a sailor moon, pero ninguna sabe el secreto del droido ni la nueva forma de matarlo. Dijo mientras sonreía, Diamante la besó.

-esperemos así sea hermosa, quiero ver a las sailors muertas. Agregó, Serena asintió –y las verás mi príncipe, claro que las verás. Dijo mientras engarazaba sus brazos en el cuello de Diamante, Zafiro suspiró.

-eso espero, realmente. Dijo mientras miraban gracias a una bola de cristal negra, el desarrollo de las peleas.

Lita y Mina, llegaron a una sala, de encantadora belleza, parecía una noche estrellada –es hermosa. Dijo Mina –yo no me confiaría. Agregó Lita, una sombra se movió detrás de ella, algo la golpeó.

-eres tonta Lita. Dijo Mina –no, no se de que hablas. Dijo Lita mirando a su amiga, Mina la miró al decir esa frase.

- ¿Qué te pasa Liyta?¿te encuentras bien? Preguntó al ver la mirada dolida que le dirigían esos ojos verdes, Mina se acercó pero Lita retrcedió - ¡no te acerques! Exclamó, la posición de las manos, era la centella relampagueante de Júpiter.

- ¡Lita!¡no entiendo porque quieres atacarme! Exclamó Mina, cuando la misma sombra, la golpeó a ella también.

-eres irresponsable, una traidora y una debilucha. Dijo Lita, Mina retrocedió.

-no entiendo porque me dices esas cosas Lita. Dijo la sailor del amor dolida, Lita lanzó su ataque y Mina se vio obligada a esquivar, así, ambas comenzaron su pelea.

Rey y Rini, llegaron a una sala, completamente negra –no entiendo. Dijo Rey –debería haber algún enemigo por acá. Rini asintió.

-quizás estén mas adelante. Dijo, Rey negó.

-algo huele muy mal acá. Dijo mientras miraba a Rini, repentinamente, algo la golpeó por detrás.

-Rey, Rey ¿estás bien? Preguntó Rini, pero Rey no escuchó su pregunta.

-eres de lo peor, con razón mi mamá te quitó a mi papá, eres despreciable, egocéntrica, eres de lo peor. Rey la miró con ira –eres una mocosa desagradecida. Espetó la sailor del fuego, Rini movió su cabeza confundida.

- ¿de que hablas? No te entiendo. Dijo la joven, de inmediato, el mismo daño que Rey había recibido lo recibió ella.

-eres torpe, tonta, digna hija de Serena, tan egoísta como ella. Acusó sailor mars.

-tu, descarada ¡no hables así de mi mamá!¡tiara lunar!¡acción! y las 2 sailors, al igual que el otro dueto, se enfrascaron en una pelea a muerte.

Amy pasó por una sala –no puede ser, esta sala está llena de rayos laser. Dijo al ver los rayos que de colores vibrantes, la invitaban a pasarlos como su fueran inofensivos, se acercó con cuidado.-

Así que debo saltar, adelante. Dijo, comenzó a saltar y a arrastrase, como toda una gran guerrera ágil, salieron unos soldados de cristal que Amy se vio obligada a congelar y a destruir, por fin, llegó delante de donde se hallaba Darien, tras pasar otras 3 salas mas.

-al fin, acá estás. Dijo Amy –oh, está dormido. Agregó al liberarlo y ver, como caía al suelo, se acercó y arrodilló.

-Darien, vamos Darien, despierta. Llamó la peli azul –no despertará.dijo una voz familiar.

-quien, no puede ser, Wiwar. Dijo Amy con asombro.

-así es sailor mercury, he regresado del infierno para vengarme de ti wiwar. Dijo el droido feliz, Amy se puso en posición.

- ¡pude contigo una vez!¡podré contigo una segunda vez! Wiwar rió.

-no lo creo wiwar. Dijo el droido comenzando a atacar a la sailor, quien comenzó a defenderse como mejor podía.

Zafiro sonrió –así que las únicas que lucharon contra el efecto del droido fueron sailor moon y sailor mercury. Serena asintió –así fue, una está muerta y la otra, está sola, mira como lo intenta. Dijo la joven deleitada en la derrota de Amy, quien lanzaba sus poderes y no entendía porque no daban resultado, Diamante rió suavemente.

-las sailors son idiotas. Dijo mientras besaba a su princesa –están muertas, nunca descubrirán la manera. Los 3 príncipes, rieron con deleite puro mientras miraban las batallas de las sailors.

Amy miraba por fin, el sello de los 5 colores que adornaba el pecho del droido –esto debe ser, para que las 5 lo matemos, debo hacer algo. Dijo la sailor, miró a Darien.

-vamos Darien, despierta ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!lanzó hacia el jocen, pero este, siguió dormido, Amy admitiendo que no podría despertarlo así, corrió para dejar al droido fuera de la sala, llegó a donde Rey y Rini se encarnizaban en la pelea, Amy abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡chicas! Exclamó, pero ninguna pareció escucharla, Wiwar sonrió –ellas nunca reaccionarán wiwar, sailor mercury está sola. Amy se dio la vuelta.

- ¡burbujas congelantes de mercurio!¡exploten! lanzó Amy, el droido quedó congelado, ella se atravesó en la pelea de sus amigas.

- ¡chicas!¡deben recordar como vencer el hechizo!¡deben hacerlo! Pero Rey y Rini, seguían pugnando por pasar a sailor mercury y regresar a su pelea.

- ¡recuerden por favor!¡recuerden! gritó Amy y Rey recordó.

FLSH BACK.

En el templo Ikagua, las 5 sailors se hallaban viendo una película junto a Rini, Rey la pausó repentinamente mirando a Serena.

¿Qué pasa Rey? Preguntó Serena –quiero preguntarte algo Serena. Dijo Rey muy seria, Serena asintió confundida - ¿Cómo te liberaste tan rápido de Wiwar si caíste ante Okunagüe y…? la pregunta quedó en el aire, Serena arrugó el gesto.

Soy débil a la hipnosis, pero no a los ataques mentales, ese era un hechizo que hace que las personas digan tus peores miedos, tus defectos y se comporten como las versiones de tus miedos, si el hechizo funciona así, es lógico que admitiendo esos defectos que te señalan, que tienes miedo que te señalen, admitiéndolos rompes el hechizo. Sonrió al ver las bocas abiertas de las chicas, Serena infló los cachetes.

-vamos chicas ¡no dirán que no lo habían pensado!exclamó incrédula, las 4 negaron.

Pues no, no lo habíamos hecho. Dijo Mina –que inteligente Serena. Dijo Amy –por eso, conseguí liberarte Amy. Dijo la rubia, las demás la miraron.

Yo solo pensé y me concentré en enviarte la energía positiva, mas que en gritarte que despertaras. dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa.

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

REY TOMÓ AIRE –ES VERDAD, SOY DE LO PEOR, POR ESO Darien me dejó por Serena y soy una egoísta. Wiwar congelada abrió mucho la voca, Amy sonrió –debes recordar Rini ¡recuerda! Exclamó Rey.

-tengo una idea. Dijo Amy desprendiéndose de su tiara - ¡tiara de mercurio!¡polvo estelar!el polvo bañó a Rini y la despertó del hechizo.

- ¡detengan a Wiwar!¡iré por Lita y Mina! Exclamó Rey, Amy y Rini asintieron.

-entendido. Dijeron, Rey se alejó corriendo, encontró a sus amigas ya casi culminando la pelea.

- ¡tiara de marte!¡acción! lanzó Rey, la tiara las separó.

- ¿Qué? Preguntaron ambas confundidas - ¡tiara de marte!¡polvo estelar! Lanzó Rey, las sailors se miraron.

-no hay tiempo, Amy y Rini nos esperan. Lita y Mina asintieron y corrieron detrás de Rey.

Cuando las 3 llegaron, vieron que lo habían hecho justo a tiempo ya que Amy y Rini, se hallaban en problemas.

¡hemos intentado atacarlo con todo!¡pero no responde al ataque! Exclamó Rini.

- ¡ya debería estar destruido! Exclamó Amy, Mina miró –tiene 5 marcas…de 5 colores ¡tiene la unión lunar! Todas la miraron.

- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus! Lanzó Mina para atrapar a Wiwar - ¿la que? Preguntaron.

Los monstros lunares, tienen esa marca, es la señal de las energías que deben derrotarlos, en nuestro casi, la roja es Rey, la verde Lita, la azul Amy y la naranja yo. Explicó Mina.

-la rosa debo ser yo. Dijo Rini - ¿Cómo hacer? Preguntó Lita mientras veía al droido forcejear.

Los 5 poderes a la vez. Dijo Mina - ¿y si no funciona? Preguntó Rey –nos podemos dar por muertas. Dijo Amy en tono lúgubre.

- ¡hagámoslo chicas! Ordenó Rini - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita.

- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó Amy - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete! lanzó Rey.

¡tiara lunar!¡acción! lanzó Rini - ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus! Lanzó Mina, el droido gritó, brillando de 5 colores y se destruyó, las 5 chicas celebraron.

-vamos, se donde está Darien. Dijo Amy con una gran sonrisa, las 4 la siguieron hacia la sala donde se encontraba Darien.

Serena golpeó el apoyabrazos - ¡mmaldición! Exclamó, Zafiro suspiró –al parecer, las sailors scouts no son tán estúpidas como preveiste cuñada. Dijo con neutralidad.

-me las pagarán, esas malditas niñas. Dijo Serena, Diamante le acariciaba los hombros de manera mecáninca.

-no te preocupes, has demostrado que si funciona, descuida, no pasó nada hermosa, he descubierto los puntos de poder que no fueron infectados por las hermanas de la persecución, debemos atenderlos. Zafiro y Serena asintieron.

-a la orden. Dijeron a coro, Diamante sonrió –todo el planeta será rodeado de obscuridad y nosotros, ganaremos. Dijo mientras acercaba a su princesa hacia si y le daba un beso apasionado mientras la inclinaba hacia atrás en el apoyabrazos.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola…hola…ya se, no tengo perdón de dios, pero es justo y necesario, bueno, tuve un compromiso toda la semana y por eso no actualicé, pero en fin, acá estoy con ¡otro capi!.

Un poco puente, pero necesario, la reacción de la familia sutkino y los allegados es alo necesario de ver.

¡bienvenidos los nuevos lectores!¡muchas gracias por los follow y favorite!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les hago realidad esta serena maligna que adoro.

Ikuko, no la recuerda.

Samy miraba a Rini con calma, desde el regreso al pasado, el había pasado a ser hermano mayor, a Rini le sorprendía mucho el ver, como Serena literalmente había desaparecido de su habitación, la cual, ella ocupaba ahora, sus cosas no estaban, habían sido donadas a la caridad, al ser supuestamente de una prima fallecida de Ikuko, las fotos donde ella debía salir, habían sido modificadas, ahora solo estaba Rini, quien era la adoración de sus padres, cuando la niña les preguntó por Serena todo mundo rió.

¿de que hablas Rini? Preguntó Kengi con una risotada ejemplar –la única chica Sutkino eres tu, tu nombre es Serena o por tener ese apodo tan extraño que te puso Samy se te ha olvidado tu nombre hija. Rini negó.

-no, no papá, no se me olvidó, solo que soñé con una hermana mayor. Aludió la niña, el hombre asintió –bueno, creo que eso es un sueño imposible, pero por lo que veo, tan mal no te ha ido buscando hermanas mayores adoptivas puesto que tienes 4. Rini lo miró confundida, Kengi entrecerró los ojos.

-no pongas esa cara Serena, o es que, acaso ¿Amy, Rey, Lita y Mina no son jefas de tus clubes de matemáticas, modelaje, cocina y canto respectivamente? Rini sonrió.

-desde luego ¡desde luego que si lo son papá! Exclamó, terminó su desayuno –voy tarde a la escuela ¡nos vemos pronto! Exclamó mientras corría hacia la salida.

-regresa pronto. Dijo Ikuko –querida, como me alegro de haberle dado una hermana menor a Samy. Dijo Kengi con orgullo mientras Samy se despedía y corría detrás de Rini.

Serena estaba en una dulcería –se que Esmeralda falló, con este proyecto pero es que,una sola dulcería es así como demasiado poco. Dijo con calma, Zafiro apareció detrás de ella.

-debes tener cuidado cuñada, las sailors descubrieron tu truco para separarlas y hacer que se maten. Serena asintió –ese si, pero esto no lo podrán descubrir, además, son unas orgullosas, no creo que se amiguen, descuida Zafiro, todo saldrá bien. Dijo la princesa de la luna negra, Zafiro sonrió.

-buen trabajo, la tienda luce agradable. Alagó, Serena sonrió –aunque no lo creas, los salones de te tienen su propio encanto. Dijo con calma mientras miraba al droido.

-no me decepciones, mi querida Makipán. El droido sonrió –no lo haré, mi señora. Dijo mientras Serena junto a Zafiro desaparecían.

Lita y Amy se encontraron en la escuela, las 2, con mirada triste –es increíble ver como si Serena, como si Serena jamás hubiera existido. Dijo la sailor del agua, la sailor del trueno suspiró - ¿has visto a Molly? Como se codea con Kira, con esa presumida, que no es ni la sombra de nuestra querida Serena. Amy asintió.

-la extraño mucho Lita, cuanta falta me hace. Lita asintió tristemente.

-desde que Serena cayó en manos del enemigo, siento que algo hemos perdido. Dijo sin mas, Amy suspiró.

- ¿Qué tal están las cosas en la casa Sutkino? Preguntó –no lo se. Respondió Lita –Rini nos lo dirá en la tarde. Amy sonrió con tristeza.

-vamos Lita, tenemos cosas que hacer. Dijo sin mas mientras entraban al colegio.

En la tarde, se reunieron las 5 junto a los gatos - ¿Cómo están las cosas en la casa Sutkino Luna? Preguntó Mina –Serena ha desaparecido de sus mentes. Respondió la gata negra con tristeza –nadie la recuera. Agregó con aflixión.

-es verdad, en el colegio tampoco la recuerdan. Dijo Amy aflijida –debemos recuperar a Serena. Dijo Rini –no podemos hacerlo. Contradijo Mina –el enemigo estará esperando a que hagamos justamente eso y no podemos darles la oportunidad de que nos cacen. Las demás asintieron.

-debemos encontrar al enemigo. Dijo con obstinación Rini –ya te dijimos, no podemos hacerlo, no de esa manera tan directa. Dijo Rey un poco cansada.

- ¿y que propones? Preguntó Rini –buscar el siguiente blanco del enemigo y acabar con el. Dijo con calma la sailor del fuego.

Diamante y Serena, estaban en una de las salas del obelisco, viendo unas películas acostados en un inmenso sofá –esto es de verdad relajante…¿dejaste todo funcionando hermosa? Preguntó el príncipe mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su princesa, Serena asintió.

-desde luego, Makipán ha abierto su establecimiento de dulces y está comenzando a robar energía y a desaparecer gente, ha sido un poco lento, pero va en aumento. Diamante asintió.

-eso es excelente. Dijo con calma mientras se acercba a su princesa, se besaron con amor, locura y pasión.

-no sabes lo feliz que soy por tenerte acá. Dijo el príncipe de la luna negra, la princesa sonrió –tu tampoco, sabes la felicidad que me das. Dijo con calma mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, se dedicaron por un rato a los besos y las caricias mientras ya, la película hace iempo había culminado, rato después, Serena apareció ropas de civil y bajó del obelisco, era sorprendente como era alagada y no era para menos, las zapatillas negras que llevaba torneaban sus piernas, la mini falda rosada de pliegues era un espectáculo y la camisa negra que dejaba los hombros al descubierto marcaba su figura de una forma absolutamente elegante, todos los hombres la miraban y no podían dejar de alagarla, cuando de repente, fue tropezada.

-discul…Serena. Dijo la niña, Serena sonrió –hola conejo ¿me has extrañado? Espero que no. Dijo, cuando la iba a tomar, una voz llamó a Rini.

-Serena, vamos. Dijo Ikuko, la niña miró a la joven que clavó su mirada en los ojos de la mujer, quien no dio muestras de reconocer a su hija.

-ya nos veremos, pequeño conejo. Dijo con dulzura y se alejó por la calle - ¿es una de tus jefas de vlubes Rini? Preguntó Ikuko, la pequeña asintió.

-debo decirles a las chicas, creo que ya se donde opera el enemigo. Dijo mirando una pastelería cercana.

En el obelisco obscuro, una sombra estaba en sus habitaciones –todo deberá ser consumido por la obscuridad, el fantasma de la muerte será el dueño de todo. Los ojos azules del gran sabio brillaron, mientras sus manos tornasoleadas subían y bajaban a los lados de la bola de cristal.

-la obscuridad deberá envolverlo todo y ningún ser vivo, deberá seguir existiendo, mataré a todos los nemesianos que solo han sido peones en mi juego de ajedrez. la risa malvada fue escuchada por una persona, que se alejó con sigilo, sus pasos resonaban en las baldozas del suelo negras, llegó a un dormitorio.

-Zafiro. Llamó Serena aterrorizada –tenemos que hablar, ya. Dijo, el la miró atónito.

- ¿Qué ocurre cuñada? Preguntó, Serena trasó saliva –Zafiro…acabo de escuchar al gran sabio. Informó la joven mientras el mayor la hacía pasar a su dormitorio.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ¡hola! ¿me extrañaron? Si, no, ah ¡vamos! Díganme que si, bueno…acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Espero lo disfruten mucho y gracias por el apoyo que me han dado.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo esta saga soñada.

Makipán, viejos recuerdos.

Zafiro la hizo sentarse en su inmensa cama –dime ¿Qué escuchaste? Serena tenía las manos sobre su rostro, tratando de refrenar sus sollozos –dime cuñada ¡dímelo de una vez! La rubia alzó la cabeza, clavó su mirada en el, sus pestañas mojadas, mientras seguía dejando caer lágrimas.

-Zafiro, el adivino ha hablado de dejar caer la obscuridad, pero es una obscuridad, muy distinta a la que queremos nosotros, habla de la nada misma, del caos absoluto. Zafiro asintió –no lo podemos permitir cuñada. Serena asintió.

-lo se, lo se, pero tu hermano, no nos escuchará y si yo se lo dijera, hasta podría prohibirme hablar contigo. Zafiro asintió.

-entonces tendremos que hacer planes, tu, vigilarás a mi hermano y estarás atenta a la misión mientras yo, me dedicaré al adivino. Serena asintió.

- ¿crees que funcione Zafiro? Preguntó la rubia, el peli azul, movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo –lo creo, pero para que sea mejor llevado, mi hermano no debe saber, absolutamente nada de estas conversaciones. Serena asintió.

-bien, eso haremos, que descanses Zafiro. Dijo –igual tu, cuñada. Dijo el con calma mientras ella salía del dormitorio.

Al día siguiente, Rini fue al templo Ikagua al terminar el colegio - ¿Qué le dijiste a la señora Ikuko? Preguntó Lita al mirarla –que tenía prácticas con el club de cocina. Dijo la niña, Lita asintió.

-nos llamaste por algo urgente Rini ¿de que se trata? Preguntó Mina –ya se donde opera el enemigo. Respondió Rini, todas asintieron algo asombradas - ¿y donde es eso? Preguntó Rey.

-hay una pastelería llamada namimayorimo, allí. Dijo la pequeña - ¿en namimayorimo? Preguntaron todas, Rini asintió, sonrisas nostálgicas acudieron a las 4 chicas.

-vaya, parece que fue hace tiempo cuando ella. Dijo esa frase. Dijo Rey con cariño, Mina se levantó.

- ¡pasteles!¡pasteles! ¡creo que comeré todos los que pueda y creo que no alcanzarán para la gran Serena! Todas sonrieron.

-no debemos perder tiempo, debemos detenerla a como de lugar. Dijo Amy decidida, Rini asintió alzando su broche.

-vamos chicas, no debemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Dijo, las demás asintieron mientras sacaban sus plumas.

- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio! Exclamó Amy - ¡por el poder estelar de marte! Exclamó Rey alzando su pluma.

- ¡por el poder estelar de Júpiter! Exclamó Lita - ¡por el poder estelar de venus! Exclamó Mina.

- ¡por el poder del prisma lunar! Exclamó Rini - ¡transformación! Exclamaron las 5 comenzando a hacer sus movimientos.

Serena estaba sentada en el apoyabrazos del trono de Diamante –todo indica, que las sailors se dirigen a nuestro punto de ataque. Dijo la rubia, el peli plateado asintió.

-eso me temía. Dijo sin mas, Serena sonrió –descuida, he preparado trampas para ellas, no será tan fácil, Esmeralda falló y ella me ha demostrado los lugares donde se puede fallar. Diamante asintió mientras aparecía en su mano, una copa de vino.

-eres muy lista hermosa ¿irás a luchar? Preguntó –no lo se. Respondió la rubia con evasiva –no creo que haga falta, Makipán se puede encargar de ellas. Diamante asintió.

-no lo dudo, pero…si tu quisieras ir… Serena negó, se levantó con gracia,el descruzó las piernas para permitirle sentarse en su regazo.

-a donde deseo ir ahora. Le susurró la princesa en la oreja –es al cielo proporcionado por tus besos, las sailors scouts serán derrotadas. El asintió.

-tus deseos son órdenes, mi princesa. Dijo mientras comenzaban a besarse.

Las sailors llegaron –este es el sitio. Dijo Amy quien utilizaba su computadora, todas se miraron –lo mejor es pasar, todas juntas. Dijo Rey –si, Amy, has una niebla. Pidió Mina.

-a la orden ¡burbujas niebla de mercurio!¡exploten! lanzó, pero las 5 abrieron mucho los ojos.

-no, no pasó nada. Dijo Lita –es tan extraño. Dijo Mina, Rini asintió.

-debemos entrar, vamos chicas. Las restantes asintieron muy pagadas de si mismas, en ese momento, una inmensa cantidad de crema, bañó a las sailors.

-oh no. Dijo Mina - ¡es crema batida! Exclamó Lita, Amy fue levitada.

- ¡Amy! Gritó Rey, Zafiro apareció.

-vaya, vaya, el plan de mi cuñada dará resultado después de todo. Dijo el peli azul sentado en el cielo, Makipán rondaba a sus pies.

-maldito seas nemesiano, cuando me salga de aquí. Dijo Rey –cuando tu puedas salir de allí, sailor mars, serás una paleta acaramelada tamaño chica de 14 años, será una pena, que debas morir así, pero así es la vida, vonténtate, quizás ayudes a aplacar el hambre. Lita gritó.

- ¡donde está Serena! Zafiro alzó las cejas - ¿y crees que te lo voy a decir? Si, claro. Dijo el príncipe con calma, las sailors, seguían atrapadas en su prisión de crema, cuando la rosa roja se vio.

-oh, nuevamente eres tu Endimyun. Dijo el peli azul tranquilo, el peli negro se acercó a el.

-suelta a las chicas o… Zafiro lo interrumpió con una risa –oh…no me digas, alguien tan débil como tu, que ni siquiera puede mantener a la mujer que dice amar a su lado va a detenerme ¿en serio? Por favor. Bajó del cielo, Darien hizo crecer su bastón pero Zafiro esquivaba casi que con pereza los goles de tuxido mask.

-eres tan patético, que solo con mis ojos cerrados te derrotaría. Ante la incredulidad de todo el mundo, el príncipe Zafiro cerró los ojos, Darien abrió los suyos.

-adelante. Dijo el mientras sonreía, Darien se lanzó por el, pero el ataque fue ineficaz eineficiente, Zafiro sonrió.

- ¿ves? No eres nada para mi, absolutamente nada. Dijo, la pelea siguió, las sailors se hundían en sus prisiones de crema cuando, Luna y Artemis llegaron.

-tenemos una idea Darien. Dijo la gata negra, en el hombro del chico, Artemis dio una vuelta y dejó caer ante los pies de tuxido mask una bomba azul.

-es una bomba que liberará una gran presión de agua. Dijo el gato blanco, la gata negra se lanzó contra Zafiro, quien la lanzó a la pared.

-oh no, Luna. Dijo Mina, las demás, casi no podían respirar, Zafiro sonrió.

-ha llegado tu fin, mátalas, makipán. Ordenó Zafiro, Darien dejó caer la bomba de agua, que inmediatamente genró un tifón de agua que deshizo las cárceles de las sailors.

-maldición. Dijo el segundo de los príncipes de la luna negra –no vas a escapar. Dijo Lita - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó, Zafiro la atrapó.

- ¡tenla de regreso. Dijo calmado mientras la lanzaba hacia su dueña, las otras 4 con ayuda de Darien se pusieron a luchar contra Makipán.

- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete! lanzó Rey - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó Amy.

- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus! Lanzó Mina - ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa! Lanzó Rini, pero el droido no era destruído.

- ¡no es suficiente! Exclamó la pequeña, Darien corrió hacia Lita y Zafiro reemplazándola en la pelea, el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera conjurar.

- ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! El droido brilló de los 5 colores y se desintegró, Zafiro las miró con odio.

-no ganarán la guerra, niñas del demonio. Dijo desapareciendo.

-muchas gracias Luna y Artemis. Dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-somos su apoyo. Dijo Artemis feliz en los brazos de Mina, ella le besó la nariz.

-no se que haríamos sin ustedes. Dijo con calma mientras todos juntos, se iban del lugar.

Serena bufó –ya veo, no te preocupes Zafiro, aún tengo un brillante plan, sin una sailor, no podrán hacerlo ¿Qué tal si enfermamos a la suplente de sailor moon? Sonrió la princesa despidada, Diamante y Zafiro imitaron su sonrisa.

-después de todo. Dijo el mayor de los hermanos –si les falta una sailor, no podrán acabar con el droido. Serena asintió acariciando el cabello de su príncipe.

-que listo eres, mi príncipe, así es, y lo que necesitamos es una sailor menos, o quizás…las 5. Dijo ella con malvada expresión riendo junto a los 2 hombres que la acompañaban.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado demasiado! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Serena chiva moon: ¡hola! Bienvenida a este proyecto, bueno, suelo actualizar con bastante frcuencia, a la fecha que me escribiste recién había subido capi, descuida, no lo dejaré inconcluso, muchas gracias por leer ¡y por decir que te gusta! Trataré de hacerlo mas seguido, si lees este fic, jejejeje también fui una no subscrita y juro que sufría bastante esperando sin noticias.

¡muchas gracias a todas!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un grandioso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo ¡difruto junto a ustedes de esto tiernos y malos enamorados!.

Fármaco, recordando enfermedades.

Para que Serena, pudiera llevar a cabo su idea sin resultar sospechoso el hecho de poseer toda la información de sailor moon, el le hizo creer, que habían substaído todos los recuerdos de la guerrera, antes de matarla, con lo cual, si lasailor volviera, lo haría como alguien totalmente abnésico, así pues, la princesa tuvo toda la información requerida para llevar su plan a cabo, cuando lo diseñó, y fue aprobado por ambos hermanos, con unas pequeñas correcciones, la princesa se puso manos a la obra, apareció en la noche en la casa de la familia Tsukino, miró su alrededor.

-un lugar simple y aburrido, nada en especial. Dijo, sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en su gatgantilla –duérmelos a todos cristal de plata. Dijo suavemente, la luz negro rosada, impregnó la casa y si en ese momento, una bomba hubiera estallado en las cercanías, la familia Tsukino no se habría dado cuenta, la princesa sonrió y subió hacia el dormitorio de la pequeña, entró con sigilo, aunque hubiera ese hechizo, mejor ser uidadosa, y previno bien, una pelota flotaba hacia ella, intentando frenarle el paso, pero Serena era muy hábuil, lanzó un rayo obscuro hacia ella, eso le permitió congelarla por un tiempo definido solo por Serena, seacercó a Rini y puso su dedo índice, en el punto exacto donde estaría la luna creciente de la niña sonrió.

-enfermarás sailor moon, enfermarás y si no hayan la cura, morirás en 7 días, oh, pequeño conejo, jamás podrás rescatar tu tiempo ni a la imbécil de tu madre. La rubia rió suavemente al ver como el poder ingresaba y dejaba a la niña, casi igual, pero un poco mas pálida de lo normal, dio 2 pasos hacia adelante y de súbito se dio la vuelta.

-oh, es verdad, no puedo dejar polisones, chismosos, vámonos pelota congelada. Dijo con diversión, tomando a la luna pelota y tras sonreír de manera maligna desapareció de regreso al obelisco, a la mañana siguiente, Ikuko fue a levantar a Rini, pero sorpresa para ella, que la niña estaba ardiendo en fiebre, por lo cual, se quedó en casa reposando.

Amy suspiraba a la salida del colegio de la pequeña –al parecer, Rini no vino. Urmuró para si, una niña peli morada se acercó a ella.

¿buscas a Serena Tsukino? Preguntó, Amy la miró y sonrió –así es ¿tu eres? Preguntó la mayor –soy Momo, la mejor amiga de Rini. Amy asintió.

-sabes ¿Por qué no vino? Preguntó –la señorita Kunoichi llamó a casa de los Tsukino, al parecer, Rini está enferma. Amy asintió –ya veo, uueno, muchas gracias pequeña Momo. La niña sonrió.

-es un placer ¿pasarás a verla? Amy asintió –así es, le daré tus saludos. Dijo mientras sedespedía y se alejabe rumb a la casa Tsukino, al llegar, Ikuko ladejó pasar, Amy miró a Rini.

-no se como se enfermó, anoche estaba bien, hoy ha tenido pocos ratos de consciencia, se la ha pasado delirando, si sigue así, deberé llevarla al hospital. Amy asintió.

-espero que no empeore. Dijo preocupada, al salir de la casa, se dirigió corriendo al templo Ikagua.

Serena estaba sentada sola en el trono –Fármaco. Dijo, el droido apareció enseguida - ¿princesa? Preguntó - ¿Cómo va la creación del hospital? Preguntó Serena, el droido sonrió –ya lo tengo todo preparado, para recibir a los pacientes, los impregnaremos de obscuridad y luego, los mataremos. Serena asintió.

-excelente, no se te olvide infectar a las sailors, entre mas rápido obtengamos energía y nos libremos de ellas, mas rápido concluiremos la conquista del planeta y el universo. El droido asintió, la puerta se abrió, Diamante entró sigilosamente, se quedó detrás de unas de las columnas para mirar.

-así lo haré princesa. Dijo el droido tomando una forma de una enfermera peli verde, ojos azules, con el cabello trenzado, Serena sonrió.

-perfecto, espero noticias y Fármaco…si las sailors te descubeen, llámanos. El droido asintió y desapareció, Diamante salió de detrás de la columna, Serena le sonrió.

-adoro verte así hermosa. Dijo –Díam ¿Por qué no te acercaste? Preguntó ella mientras se levantaba y lo abrazaba, el le besó la frente al soltarse.

-porque no quería interrumir, pero sabes, me alegrará enfrentar a las sailors contigo. Dijo –así que tu, quieres ir en lugar de Zafiro. El príncipe asintió.

-así es hermosa, nuestras enemigas deben saber a lo que se enfrentan. Serena asintió –desde luego, deben saber que tu eres el hombre mas fuerte del universo y yo, la mujer mas fuerte. Diamante rió y la besó apasionadamente, Serena le respondió enseguida y se dedicaron a su rato de besos.

Las sailors comentaron muy preocupadas la situación, al día siguiente, hubo vacunación en los distintos colegios, llevada a cabo por Fármaco, así, las sailors enfermaron –es muy raro. Dijo Rey al día siguiente, con una alta temperatura.

-nosotras estamos un poco enfermas, pero Rini, está mal, la han llevado al hospital. Lita asintió - ¿a cual? Preguntó con preocupación –un nuevo hospital llamado negra noche. Respondió Rey, Mina asintió –al parecer, a los infectados de esta rata enfermedad, conocidacomo los 7 días, los han levado a todos a ese hospital. Amy asintió.

-pero según dice aquí, muchos casos han resultado mortales. Rey asintió –debemos ir, tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo, las demás asintieron y sacaron sus plumas, cuando estuvieron listas llegaron al hospital.

-bien, hay que hacerlo al mejor estilo Serena. Dijo Mina - ¡rayo creciente de venus! Lanzó hacia las puertas, de inmeiato, las 4 entraron.

-es un sitio hermoso. Dijo Lita –no hay que distraerse por su buen aspecto. Aconsejó Amy –así es, podría estar por acá el enemigo. Dijo Rey, la salida fue recubierta por una energía negra.

-vaya, vaya, sailors scouts, nos volvemos a ver. Dijo la voz caronil del príncipe Diamante.

-así que estás acá, Diamante. Dijo Mina, el sonrió –príncipe Diamante para ti, sailor venus ¿Qué?¿quieres medirte conmigo? Preguntó, ella sonrió.

-voy a acabarte ¡rayo creciente de venus! Pero Diamante una vez mas, lo atrapó con pasmoza facilidad.

-que. Torpe. Eres. Dijo, ella se lanzó hacia un lado cuando el le regresó el poder, Lita se adelantó.-

¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Diamante sonrió –es malo, sailor Júpiter, luchar en un duelo desigual. La sombra de el, se desprndió de sus pies y tomó forma sólida, Diiamante sonrió.

-mídete con alguien de tu tamaño. Dijo mientras su sombra atacaba a Lita, Amy y Rey miraron.

- ¡no pierdan tiempo! Exclamó Mina - ¡vayan inmediatamente a buscar a Rini! Ordenó la rubia.

-pe, pero. Dijo Rey - ¡ahora! Exclamaron Lita y Mina, ambasasintieron y salieron corriendo, Amy y Rey llegaron a otro sector del hospital, en cuanto, pusieron un pie en este, quedaron atrapadas, la risa de Serena se escuchó.

-maldición. Dijo Rey –no nos dejaremos vencer ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó Amy - ¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó Serena a su vez, Rey y Amy gritaron de dolor, al verse impactadas por el poder de Serena, lacual, sonrió de malicia al verlas heridas.

-no podrán sailors scouts, no podrán hacerlo, perderán todo. Dijo mientras reía, las 2 intentaron levantarse, pero estaban muy débiles, Serena se acercó con otro rayo de energía.

-acabaré con ustedes. Dijo, en ese momento, una rosa roja le hirió la mano.

-rápid, vayam a ayudar a Rini. Dijo Darien –tuxido mask. Dijeron ambas, Serena lo miró.

-vas a pagar, lo que me hiciste la vez anterior. Dijo, Darien sonrió.

-no creo que puedas hacer nada. Dijo mientras se ponía a pelear con ella, Amy y Rey regresaron al pjuntoanterior, tras lograr romper la energía obscura, con ayuda del fuego de marte, Lita y Mina, estaban en grandes problemas, puesto que Diamante y su sombra, no les dejaban respirar, Amy llegó por detrás.

- ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡congelen! Lanzó, de inmediato, la sombra quedó congelada y desapareció, el príncipe también quedó congelado.

-maldición. Dijo - ¡vamos chicas! Exclamó Rey, Lita y ella, corrieron hacia las otras 2 y todas, se internaron en el hospital, encontraron a Fármaco, y de inmediato, comenzaron a pelear en contra de ella, pero sin Rini, era imposible destruirla, Darien llegó de repente, seguido de Serena y Diamante quienes, se preparaban para atacarlo y acabarlo, Amy sonrió.

- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó, Rey asintió - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete! lanzó.

-ah, claro ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó - ¡cadena de amor de venus! Lanzó Lita.

- ¡muere maldito! Exclamó Serena a Darien quien iba por delante de ella, Darien se arrojó al suelo, Diamante abrió los ojos.

- ¡hermosa no! exclamó, pero ya era tarde, el trueno obscuro de Serena había impactado en el droido, quien brillando de los 5 colores, se esfumó, Rini abrió los ojos mientras las sailors sonreían.

-bien pensado Darien. Dijo Amy –así es. Dijo Rey, Diamante tomó a Serena por el antebrazo y desapareció indignado, las sailors miraron a Rini acercarse y la abrazaron aliviadas de que siguiera con vida.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Lamento el abandono, pero no ha sido porque he querido, estos meses estaré por lo tanto, sacaré un agetreada y capi por día, espero los disfruten y me disculpen, tengo un examen este 29 de suficiencia de francés, un evento el 29-11 y un dolor de ojo que de vez en cuando, por estas semanas pasadas no me ha dejado escribir.

A mis guests: no se preocupen, este fic llegará hasta el final, haré hasta lo imposible por actualizarlo mas rápido, pero no prometo nada, ya que escribo para 2 universos y a los 2 les debo su espacio.

Un capi relajado.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un increíble REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, me dedico a demostrar lo mucho que amo a este príncipe.

Escapando de ser los líderes.

Zafiro estaba preocupado, desde la última pelea de su hermano y su cuñada contra las sailors, la cosa se había puesto un poco tensa, al regresar Serena se había encerrado en su habitación negándose a comer y a salir, el llegó al dormitorio de su hermano, un lujoso cuarto azul con blanco, Diamante quien leía, lo miró.

-hermano, estoy preocupado por Serena, creo que ella cree que tu estás enfadado con ella. El peli plateado alzó la mirada de su libro - ¿lo dices porque no ha salido de su dormitorio? Preguntó intuyendo la respuesta, Zafiro asintió.

-así es, creo que esto de las derrotas y los puntos de poder los ha estresado un poco ¿Por qué no te tomas un día libre? Preguntó Zafiro acercándose a la cama y cerrando el documento que su hermano leía, Diamante lo miró reprobadoramente, Zafiro le sonrió.

-vamos, no eres un androide ni un robot, si, has tomado tiempo con Serena, pero creo que ha disminuido un poco y eres un ser humano. Diamante asintió - ¿tu que harás Zafiro? Preguntó, Zafiro sonrió.

-oh, de todo lo que hemos leído, Austria me parece un sitio interesante para ir, pienso ir a echar un vistazo. Diamante sonrió si, después de todo, debemos cotejar los informes con la realidad de lo que vamos a conquistar. Zafiro bufó –es el chico, el que se debe escapar, no el líder… Diamante lo interrumpió.

-son la misma persona, no lo olvides Zafiro, a donde va el chico, va el líder. El otro asintió con tristeza –solo pensé que podrías ser mas… Diamante lo interrumpió - ¿mas? Preguntó.

-mas espontáneo, como cuando estás con mi cuñada a solas, si eres controlador y todo debe seguir un estricto orden, pero de vez en cuando, bueno, lo dejas a un lado para solo divertirte con moderación. Zafiro se dio la vuelta y desapareció entristecido, Diamante se pasó las manos por los cabellos - ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Se preguntó, se cambió a una camisa verde obscuro, pantalones negros, botas negras y fue al dormitorio de Serena, la cual, estaba acurrucada en posición fetal, el llamó a la puerta, ella alzó la cabeza.

- ¿puedo pasar hermosa? Preguntó –desde luego Díam, pasa- el entró, la miró en posición fetal, ella se volvió a acurrucar.

-es mi culpa, fui muy torpe. El negó –oh, no digas eso, vamos hermosa ¿no te apetece recorrer nuestro futuro dominio? Preguntó, ella lo miró - ¿no estás enojado conmigo? Preguntó, el negó.

- ¿Cómo podría enojarme con lo que mas amo en el universo? Le preguntó, Serena saltó de la cama a sus brazos, el la atrapó, le dio una vuelta y la besó - ¿te parece si te arreglas princesa? Ella asintió y salió corriendo al closet, el quería dejarla escoger lo que le apeteciera, pero había un hermoso vestido azul que le encantaba y como ella, reflejaba sus verdaderos anelos y deseos, terminó utilizando dicho vestido, con unas hermosas sandalias turquesa.

-te ves hermosa, mi hermosa princesa, vamos. El le tomó la mano y desaparecieron a Tokio.

Paseaban por las calles, todos los miraban, pues hacían una hermosa pareja, ella dulce y delicada y el, fuerte y elegante, Diamante veía como los tranceuntes miraban a su princesa, y ella detallaba lo mismo en las chicas, cada uno se sentía orgulloso de que el otro fuera tan especial y suyo, se detuvieron en frente del local de juegos, que era el favorito de Serena.

-vamos Díam, quiero probar estos juegos pasados de moda. Dijo ella halándolo hacia adentro, el rió –pero princesa, hay cosas mas interesantes que hacer. Ella negó - ¡solo uno!pooooorfaaa! el rió.

-de acuerdo, pero lo siguiente lo elijo yo. Serena lo soltó y aplaudió - ¡viva!¡viva!¡viva! entraron a la sala de juegos con las manos entrelazadas.

- ¿puedo ayudarles? Preguntó Andrew, Diamante asintió -2 maquinitas de carreras, por favor. Pidió de manera cortés pero fría, Andrew sonrió –tu novia es muy hermosa amigo. Dijo en tono respetuoso, Diamante asintió.

-así es, la mujer mas hermosa de todo Japón. Aseguró con un matiz de orgullo y complacencia, sabía por los recuerdos de su amada quien era el joven rubio y aunque el no la recordaba, a Diamante le complacía que ahora, todos repararan en su princesa, Andrew les dio las fichas y los guió hacia las maquinitas de carreras, ellos se dedicaron a jugar, riendo y bromeando, Rini, quien había ido con Sammy, se quedó de piedra al verlos, examinó como ella se divertía con el.

- ¿no es la chica mas hermosa que hayas visto Serena? Preguntó a su hermana menor, la cual, solo atinó a asentir, los 2 jovenes, por su parte, al culminar la carrera donde Diamante ganó, se levantaron de las maquinitas.

-ha sido muy divertido. Dijo Serena riendo, el asintió –vamos hermosa, eso me ha dado otra idea. Dijo, Sammy los abordó –disculpe. Dijo a Diamante - ¿si? Preguntó este enlazando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena.

-su novia es muy bonita, parece una princesa ¿puedo tomarme una foto con ella? Diamante la miró, al tiempo que Serena se ruborizaba, Rini desde atrás, lo estudiaba todo sin perder detalle, con el broche sujeto, por si acaso.

-si, claro. Dijo Serena, Sammy sonrió - ¡muchas gracias! Se tomaron la foto y ellos se fueron.

-sabes hermano, ahora quiero ir al parque de diversiones. Dijo Rini –pe, pero Serena, no tengo tanto dinero. Dijo Sammy en protesta.

-vamos, llévame, le pediremos a mi amigo Darien de camino. Sammy asintió y salieron del centro de juegos.

Diamante y Serena llegaron al parque de diversiones y se dedicaron a los juegos mecánicos, montañas rusas, casas del terror y otros, por fin, fueron a los juegos de azar.

¿te parece si te regalo algo hermosa?preguntó el príncipe de la luna negra, a la princesa de la luna negra, Serena asintió - ¡mira Díam!¡esos osos!¡son tan lindos!¡yo quiero un panda!¿lo ganas para mi? Preguntó, Diamante miró, era una competencia de pulso, con un sujeto que evidentemente era físico culturista, el se acercó y se sentó.

-eres musculoso amigo, pero nada como yo. Dijo el rubio de forma creída –oye princesa ¿Por qué no sales conmigo y dejas a este mequetrefe? Le preguntó a Serena quien lo miró.

- ¿estás loco cretino? Preguntó –yo amo a este maravilloso hombre, es mi príncipe. El musculoso rió.

-cuando parta su brazo, ya creo que no lo querrás tanto, muñeca, ya sabes, sigo interesado. Diamante clavó sus ojos en los del rubio.

-deja de hablar idioteces y comencemos de una vez. El otro rió - ¿asustado porque pueda quitarte a ese bombón? Diamante sonrió de medio lado –no, que va, a ella no le gustan los cerebros de cotufa. Dijo con calma, el otro se enojó, colocó su mano.

-ahora verás. Dijo, comenzaron el juego de los forzudos, cuando de repente, Diamante lo puso a su favor, y ganó, Serena lo abrazó por detrás.

- ¡muchas gracias mi príncipe! Exclamó, el le besó la frente –para lo que quieras hermosa, nos proponemos complacer. Ella asintió y se fue con el feliz, Diamante le acariciaba la espalda.

-ese encuentro me ha dado sed. Dijo, se acercaron a una tienda a pedir refrescos y luego, comieron algodón de azúcar, se sacaron varias fotos y al final, terminaron viendo un increíble espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

-todo ha sido tan bello. Dijo Serena –me alegra que te hayas divertido hermosa, yo lo hice igual. Ella asintió, lo besó, el le regresó el beso.

-de vez en cuando, no está mal, escapar de ser los líderes. Dijo, el sonrió –desde luego que no, te amo mi hermosa princesa Serena. Dijo alzándole el rostro.

-y yo a ti, mi príncipe Diamante. Respondió ella al sus labios juntarse, desde lejos, los espiaban 4 chicas y una niña.

-odio, odio, odio, de verdad odio decir esto. Dijo Lita, Amy estaba roja –esto es de mal gusto. Dijo –cállate Amy, el es mega romántico. Dijo Mina –se parece a aquel muchacho que me rechazó. Dijo Lita, Rey suspiró.

-aunque sea Romeo encarnado, es el enemigo. Dijo con falsa combicción, Mina suspiró.

-ajá…pero no puedes negar, que besa bien. Dijo, Diamante y Serena abrazados entre beso y beso les pasaron por el lado, el volteó a verlas, a las sailors y les dirigió una pícara sonrisa, guiñándoles el ojo mientras se alejaba, las 4 tragaron saliva.

-sabe nuestras identidades. Dijeron a coro angustiadas.


	13. Chapter 13

Ejem, ejem, hola ¡hola! Siento la demora, pero acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Andrómeda mira apenada a sus lectoras: lo siento debí dividirlo, así les da mas emoción y terror ¡hurra!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo alos mejores villanos muhahahahahahahahaha.

Pesadillas, un aterrorizante droido 1.

En el trono del obelisco obscuro, se hallaban los miembros de la familia de la luna negra, Serena y Zafiro, a derecha e izquierda del trono respectivamente, Diamante en el centro y el gran sabio a su frente.

-príncipe Diamante, he escuchado que usted posee una nueva idea para acabar con las sailors. Dijo este en tono conspiratorio, Zafiro y Serena miraron a Diamante quien sonrió tranquilamente –así es gran sabio, es una manera tan elegante de acabar con ellas, que ni siquiera nos veríamos obligados a matarlas personalmente. Zafiro sonrió.

-nos intrigas hermano, dinos ¿Cuál es esa brillante idea? Preguntó el menor de los herederos nemesianos, Diamante amplió mas su sonrisa, mientras clabava sus ojos en los de Serena –hay un droido, que por causas de fuerza mayor, nunca fue utilizado se llama pesadillas. Serena asintió mientras le tomaba la mano derecha a Diamante quien sonrió –no le veo el punto mi príncipe, se mas claro por favor. El asintió.

-voy allí hermosa, si despertamos a pesadillas y le ordenamos matar a las sailors, este lo hará en sus sueños y como sabes, cuales son sus identidades el plan, funcionará. Zafiro asintió.

- ¿hay alguna manera de que ellas se liberen? Preguntó, Diamante miró a su hermano, mientras Serena enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos –si, pero la cura, está aquí. Al decir esto el príncipe Diamante, una hermosa flor apareció, era del color azul de los diamantes, Serena se levantó para tocarla.

-es tan hermosa. Murmuró tomándola, se la llevó a la nariz y aspiró delicdamente –el diamante de sangre, ingenioso hermano. Dijo Zafiro, la rubia miró a los 2 hermanos.

- ¿Por qué le llaman diamante de sangre? Preguntó –mira la flor, mas atentamente. Dijo el príncipe heredero con calma, la rubia lo hizo, dio un chillido y la dejó caer –eso, es, ¡es sangre! Exclamó atónita –del árbol si, es una flor vampiro, muy hermosa realmente, pero muy peligrosa, sirve para una gran cantidad de cosas, como por ejemplo, hacer hechizos que dejen a las personas atrapadas en los sueños, al principio, cuando nace, la flor es de un blanco perlado muy bonita, pero depende al árbol que se adiera, se cambiará su color, a un tono diamantino de cualquier color, y como dije, cada color, es específico para algo, el azul, libera de hechizos, mas no de trances, el verde, cura venenos, el rojo, es un potente veneno, el morado, es la muerte dormida, el rosado, te despierta, el naranja, te quema vivo, el blanco, lo detiene y así, y así, es una flor, muy hermosa y peligrosa. Zafiro asintió.

-pues hágalo como lo planeó, príncipe Diamante, con buena suerte, al fin nos desaceremos de las sailors scouts. Dijo el gran sabio, los 3 jóvenes rieron.

Mas tarde, se hallaban los 4 en el mismo trono, Diamante había ido a buscar las 4 flores moradas, Serena las miraba con interés - ¿como haces el hechizo? Preguntó mientras el droido aparecía, era una muchacha, de piel morada y cabellos azules, sus ojos eran azules también y a Serena, le dio miedo de solo verla.

-aléjate de ella, pesadilla, no es tu víctima. El droido se alejó de Serena quien, corrió inmediatamente al regazo de su príncipe, el cual, le abrió los brazos, ella temblaba.

-tranquila hermosa, no lo mires, todo estará bien. Serena asintió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su príncipe, Zafiro miró inquisitivamente al droido, quien le lanzó una enigmática sonrisa, al menor de los príncipes herederos, le dio un mal presetimiento, Diamante, quien se había concentrado en calmar a su princesa, regresó a explicar.

-bueno, colocas las flores en los pechos de las víctimas y dejas que entren, es la opción mas rentable, pero la segunda es que: elaboras una poción con estas y se las das a beber, el efecto de la flor se potencia y en vez de 15 días de terrorífica agonía, le esperan 48 horas de terrorífico sufrimiento, antes de morir, solo se las daremos a las 4 sailors. Dijo el príncipe,Zafiro y Serena lo miraron.

-pero. Dijeron a coro, Diamante sonrió de medio lado –tengo planes especiales, para el conejo y el bastardo de su padre. Los 2 sonrieron –como lo creas conveniente hermano. Dijo Zafiro –tu eres el mejor mi príncipe, siempre sabes que hacer. Dijo Serena, los 3 jóvenes y el adivino rieron malignamente mientras la poción se comenzaba a cocinar a fuego lento.

En la noche, Diamante y Serena fueron a hacer el trabajo juntos, mientras ella sometía a las sailors, el les subministraría la poción, a la casa de la que llegaron primero, fue a la de Amy, Serena se acercó a ella y le colocó las manos por encima de los ojos –duerme sailor mercury, duerme, duerme. Mientras la rubia la inducía a un trance, el peli plateado preparaba el primer vaso, Serena sentó a la sailor y le ordenó que abriera la boca, Diamante le dio la poción y ambos con sonrisas malignas observaron como la tragaba e inmediatamente, se ponía pálida.

-una menos, faltan 3. Dijo el príncipe, la princesa rió suavemente, se acercó a su amado y ambos desaparecieron, la siguiente en visitar, fue la casa de Rey, cuando Serena se le acercó con el mismo truco, Rey comenzó a despertar.

-déjame a mi. Dijo Diamante –yo la doblegaré. La rubia asintió y cambiaron lugares, al principio, Rey se resistió fervorosamente, pero poco a poco, cayó bajo el poder del príncipe Diamante, Serena le administró la poción.

-espero mueras con sueños horribles, sailor mars. Dijo la rubia princesa, el príncipe rió con suavidad y dejó a la sailor en la cama, besó a su princesa.

-seguro lo hará hermosa, deseará no haber nacido. Dijo el joven con calma, abrazados desaparecieron hacia casa de Lita, donde Serena la subyugó mientras Diamante le administraba la poción y finalmente, en casa de Mina, donde la situación que ocurrió con Rey se repitió haciendo a los príncipes invertir los roles, tras culminar con su deber, regresaronal obelisco muy pagados de si mismos.

Rey corría, por las calles de Tokio, todos la perseguían, todos la acosaban, repentinamente, veía a Darien - ¡Darien!¡que bueno que estás!¡oh noooooooo! Al acercarse a el y darle la vuelta, veía que el joven estaba muerto, sangre saliendo de sus ojos.

-deja que te de, el beso de la muerte, mi querida Rey. Dijo el roncamente, Rey retrocedió, cuando vio a Serena al lado de Diamante.

-mátala zombi Endimiun, en la vida debió existir algo mas patético. Decía Serena con maldad, mientras reía junto a Diamante, el zombi Darien, se le lanzaba encima, la desgarraba con sus dientes, Rey gritaba cada vez mas, hasta morir desangrada y arrastrarse como un zombi al servicio de la luna negra.

Cuando Amy despertaba, lo hacía en una camilla, se levantaba desnuda del lugar, se hallaba en un cuarto extraño, al detallarlo mejor, veía que era una morgue, habían en total 7 neveras, la peli azul se acercaba a ellas, las abría una a una, en estas, se encontraban las chicas, Darien, su madre y su padre, Amy retrocedía.

-esto no es real ¡esto no es real! Una risa suave se escuchaba, Serena estaba allí, con un vesitod negro de mangas largas, pegado, con una abertura que dejaba ver su pierna izquierda.

-si es real sailor mercury, todas están muertas, es lógico que tu, lo estés también ¡muere! Y Serena, tomaba el instrumental de la mesa y abría a Amy como si fuera un pescado del mercado riendo malignamente en contraposición de los gritos de Amy.

Lita despertaba, se hallaba en un barco, una hermosa música sonaba, ella estaba elegantemente vestida, se acercaba al salón y veía al amor de su vida, a Andrew, se acercaba a el –Lita, te he esperado por tanto tiempo. Ella sonreía –oh, Andrew. Decía, ellos comenzaban a bailar, mientras los músicos seguían tocando, repentinamente, la canción pasaba al tema de piano clásico para el conde Drácula, Lita miraba, los músicos, eran esqueletos que tocaban el resto de los instrumentos, mientras el pianista, en el cual, no había reparado, se levantaba de la silla, para dejarlse ver, el piano, se seguía tocando solo, la pianista, pues no era otra que Serena se acercaba a la pareja.

-Se, Serena. Decía Lita, esta vez, la rubia llevaba un vestido ancho de color rojo sangre, con los hombros al descubierto y mangas hasta el suelo adornado con bordes dorados, sonreía.

-oh Andrew, deberías darle ya su regalo a Lita. Decía con malicia, Lita miraba a Andrew cuyos ojos se colocaban totalmente negros –Lita, serás mi novia infernal. Decía mientras la piel se le quemaba y las orejas se alargaban, mordía a Lita hasta extraerle su corazón y la pobre, gritaba de dolor en contraposición a las risas de Serena, quien era abrazada por Diamante en ese momento.

Mina, estaba en una sala, atrapada en una especie de cápsula - ¡suéltenme!¡sáquenme de aquí! Gritaba la rubia, Zafiro aparecía –lo lamento, no podrás salir, me temo, que debes morir. El peli azul asentía, activaba el mecanismo y se iba, inmediatamente, la cápsula comenzaba a llenarse de agua, que poco a poco se tornaba roja, cuando Mina miraba, sus 4 amigas, estaban allí llenando la cápsula con su sangre, todas muertas, unas encimas de otras y Mina, moría ahogada sin mas remedio mientras los 3 príncipes de la luna negra, miraban la escena desde lejos.

Artemis, quien era el gato que vivía con una de las hechizadas fue a buscar a Luna, quien se encontraba con Rini.

-ha pasado algo terrible. Dijo el gato blanco recuperando aire tras la carrera.

- ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Rini –Mina y creo que las demás, están teniendo pesadillas que no las dejan despertar y siento, como las vamos perdiendo. Luna y la niña ahogaron un grito.

-no, no puede ser. Dijeron a coro, Artemis asintió.

-me temo que así es. Dijo, en ese momento, Darien llegó –vámonos. Dijo fríamnte, los 3 asintieron y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el auto rojo de tuxido mask.


End file.
